La trahison
by Ptitange99
Summary: Après l'épisode "Wannabe in the weeds", et si Booth ne revenait pas ... et si les gens continuaient de croire qu'il est mort ? Et s'il avait été choisi pour une mission secrète qui risque de mettre des gens qu'il aime en danger ?
1. Chapter 1

Les bips du moniteur résonnaient dans sa tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait remarquer à quel point il faisait clair dans la salle. Une odeur de désinfectant lui titillait les narines.  
_« Où suis-je ? »_  
Et puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : le karaoké, Brennan chantant « girls just wanna have fun », Pam qui crie son nom, un coup de feu, Brennan au dessus de lui le suppliant de ne pas la quitter. »  
On lui avait donc tiré dessus.  
Il ne fut donc pas difficile pour l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth de deviner où il se trouvait : un hôpital.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt chose faite. Il n'était plus habitué à la clarté. Son côté humoristique surgit rapidement lorsqu'il se demanda « Suis-je passé du côté obscur ? ». Il rit à sa propre blague en se disant que si Bones avait été là, elle aura de suite affirmé qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.  
Bones … où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Il retenta d'y voir quelque chose et après avoir battu des paupières plus d'une vingtaine de fois, il s'était finalement réadapté à la lumière. Il était bien couché dans un lit d'hôpital, un fil, lui injectant de la morphine, accroché à son bras gauche.  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres … qui dit hôpital, dit pooding !!

« Agent Booth ? Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je suis votre infirmière, Catherine. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »  
« Mon infirmière hein … »

L'infirmière rougit et sourit bêtement.  
« Et bien si vous pouviez aller me chercher le docteur, ce serait gentil. »  
« Bien monsieur. »

Sur ce, elle parti. Booth ne dut pas attendre plus longtemps, un homme âgé de la cinquantaine, arborant une moustache poivre-sel et des cheveux courts de la même couleur fit son entrée dans la salle.

« Agent Booth, je suis le docteur McGain. Je suis là pour vous informer sur votre condition. »  
« Très bien, je suis toute ouïe … »  
« Tout d'abord savez vous quel jour nous sommes ? »  
« Heu … oui je pense que nous sommes le 24mars ! »  
« De quelle année ? »  
« 2008 ? »  
« C'est exact agent Booth. Vous n'avez pas été inconscient longtemps. Les ambulanciers vous ont embarqué 4minutes après que vous vous soyez fait tiré dessus et nous vous avez tout de suite opéré. La balle s'était logée un peu au-dessus de votre cœur et n'a donc damagé aucun organe important. Nous avons pu la déloger assez facilement mais sachez quand même que vous avez été chanceux. »  
« Bien … merci. »  
« De rien, c'est pour ça que nous faisons ce métier », dit il aimable, en souriant. « Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »  
« Oui … est-ce que vous avez du pooding dans cet hôpital ? »  
« … vous devrez demander ça à l'infirmière. Il vous suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et elle viendra le plus vite possible. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question … »  
« Non, merci docteur. »  
« Ah au fait, un homme voudrait vous voir, il m'a dit que c'était important … puis-je le faire entrer ? »

Booth acquiesça, se demandant qui cet homme pouvait bien être.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha de la porte de Booth. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, son visage arborant un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes plus résistant qu'un camion, Booth ! »  
« Oui, Monsieur ! »  
« Comment allez-vous ? »

Cullen se rapprocha du lit de Booth d'un pas monotone. Il s'arrêta au seuil du lit. Booth voulu se redresser ne supportant pas d'être couché en face de son patron, mais il grimaça face à la douleur que lui infligeait sa blessure.

« Ménagez-vous, Booth ! »  
« Bien Monsieur ! »  
« Et arrêtez avec vos Monsieur, nous sommes entre nous ! »  
« Oui Mon … oui d'accord ! Permission de parler ? »

Le directeur du FBI acquiesça.

« Comment vont les fouines ? »  
« Elles vont bien, Booth … »

Seeley Booth ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une petite hésitation dans la voix de son patron.

« Pourrai-je vous demander pourquoi personne n'est là, à attendre que je me réveille ? »  
« Parce que tout le monde croit que vous êtes mort Agent Booth. »

Son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Booth. Nous avons une mission pour vous … une mission TOP SECRETE ! »  
« Mais je suis à l'hôpital … mais si vous voulez que je fasse une filature sur cette jolie petite infirmière ce serait avec pla… »  
« BOOTH ! »

Le sourire de Booth s'effaça et il baissa les yeux.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! »  
« Vous êtes le meilleur candidat Booth, étant sensé être mort, nous aurons plus de facilité à vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Booth acquiesça mais l'idée de se faire passer pour mort ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Parker avait besoin de son père, Rebecca (si elle savait qu'il lui avait mentit) lui interdirait certainement de voir encore son fils … et puis il y avait Bones ! Elle avait été abandonnée tellement de fois, il savait que ça risquait de lui briser le cœur … et le sien aussi.  
Bien qu'étant nul en math, il réussit à calculer que ça lui rapporterait plus de problèmes que d'avantages. Mais Booth était un agent du FBI, et il avait prêté serment. Il ferait tout pour son pays au profit de sa propre vie.

« En quoi la mission consiste elle ? »

Cullen lui tendit un dossier clos, arboré de grosses lettre rouge tamponnées à son sommet : TOP SECRET.

« Prenez le temps de vous reposer Booth, et lisez le dossier. Si vous avez la moindre question, une adresse mail a été crée pour vous, vous pourrez me joindre grâce à cela. Tout est écrit dans le dossier Agent. Quand vous serez rétabli, les agents Clark et Barington vous escorteront à un lieu sûr dans lequel nous vous brieferons pour la mission. Ne rentrez en contact avec personne, nul ne doit savoir que vous êtes encore en vie, cela pourrait vous mener à votre mort et à celle de votre interlocuteur. J'espère que tout est clair ! »  
« Oui monsieur ! »  
« Bien, … content de vous voir encore en vie ! »

Cullen lui tendit le dossier et tourna les talons. Booth leva les yeux vers ce fichier et y vit un petit pot de pudding posé sur la pile.  
Il soupira …  
_Comment vais-je pouvoir gérer ça … combien de temps avant que je ne retrouve ma famille … ma Bones ?_

Il noya ses tristes pensées dans son pudding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir, même si bien sûr, j'aimerais suciter un petit peu plus d'enthousiasme ...  
Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!  
ENJOY**

**Chapitre 3**

3mois plus tard – Jeffersonian

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan soupira en regardant la page blanche qui s'affichait sur son écran d'ordinateur. Depuis 3 mois, elle avait perdu toute inspiration, toute joie, et tout sourire.

Elle tourna sa tête en voyant Angela passer le nez à l'intérieur de son bureau. Celle-ci esquissa un léger sourire, essayant sans doute de rassurer sa meilleure amie.

« Ma chérie … »  
« Que veux-tu Angela ? » souffla t'elle d'un ton qui se voulait ennuyé.  
« Prendre de tes nouvelles. »  
« Je vais bien Ange … »  
« Bren, je te connais, tu es ma meilleure amie. Et je sais que tu es une piètre actrice, que tu essaye de cacher tes sentiments, mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Ca ne marchera pas, ces sentiments que tu refoules referont surface un de ces jours, et ce jour là, … ».

En voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de son amie, Angela arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu. Depuis que Booth était mort, il y a 3 mois, Brennan était d'une sensibilité croissante. Angela ne pourrait compter le nombre de fois qu'elle surprit son amie s'enfermer dans son bureau pour déverser sa tristesse seule, les moments de déconcentration en plein boulot et bien d'autres. Tous ces comportements ne lui ressemblaient pas.  
Angela semblait complètement perdue, tentant comme elle le pouvait de s'occuper d'une femme qui ne voulait accepter aucune aide.

Depuis que Booth était parti, le labo tournait un peu au ralenti. Les deux premières semaines, aucune affaire ne leur fut confiée. Brennan avait quand même tenu à continuer sa liaison avec le FBI, ce qui lui avait valu de travailler avec un nouvel agent : l'Agent Spécial Wallen.  
C'était un homme qui, si elle n'avait pas connu Booth, aurait pu être un bon ami. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que Booth, une trentaine d'années, cheveux blonds et yeux bruns. Il n'avait jamais essayé de parler avec elle de ce qui c'était passé avec son ancien partenaire. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait été entrainé par Booth. Il avait aussi compris que parler n'était pas le fort de Brennan, ce qui l'arrangeait lui aussi, car il n'avait jamais vraiment été enchanté de parler de ses émotions.

Les premières affaires qu'ils avaient résolues ensemble ne furent pas fêtées. Ils étaient tous deux rentré chez eux, et Brennan, à peine la porte refermée, s'était effondré dans son fauteuil. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

Zach avait été arrêté une semaine après la mort de Booth. Il avait été l'apprenti d'un tueur cannibale nommé Gormagone. Cette nouvelle avait choqué tout le labo, et encore plus Brennan qui en plus de perdre un partenaire perdit un élève, et pas n'importe lequel … Zach.

Depuis deux mois, 4 victimes avaient été découvertes. Ils avaient identifié que au moins 3 de ces victimes avaient été tuées par le même homme. Deux de celles-ci avaient été exécutés d'un coup de fusil à l'arrière de la tête, tandis que la dernière fut noyée, les pieds et les mains attachés. L'équipe des fouines avait de grosses difficultés à trouver le tueur. Ils se demandaient si la possibilité que les tueurs soient multiples (mais faisant partie du même groupe) pourrait expliquer ce problème. Le pire n'était pas là, depuis qu'ils enquêtaient sur le deuxième meurtre, le tueur avait commencé à envoyer des lettres de menaces à l'équipe, plus précisément au Dr Brennan.

Quand Brennan releva la tête, chassant les mauvais souvenirs de ces trois derniers mois, elle remarqua qu'Angela avait été remplacée par Wallen.

« Dr. Brennan, nous avons un nouveau cadavre … je l'ai fait directement suivre ici ! Il vous attend en bas ! »  
« Bien … »

Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas lent, contrastant véritablement avec sa démarche d'autre fois. Elle rejoint Camille et Hodgins autour de la table d'autopsie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »  
« Tiens, bonjour Dr. Brennan, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là. » s'empressa de dire Hodgins.  
Bones n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta d'observer les restes.  
« Mâle, entre 35 et 40 ans, type caucasien. Avez-vous déjà déterminé la cause de la mort ? »  
« Je ne suis pas une experte en ossements, mais je pense que cette fois c'est assez clair … tir à l'arrière du crâne. Il a recommencé ! » tenta Camille.  
« Pas de conclusions hâtives … Vous avez entièrement raison, le MO est bien une balle à l'arrière du crâne qui a du mener à une mort rapide et presque pas douloureuse. Bien … demandez au nouvel apprenti de développer tout ça. Qu'il amène ses conclusions dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à faire ! »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'assit, pris sa tête entre les mains et soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus le même enthousiasme qu'avant à faire son boulot ? Tout cela était vraiment illogique, comme si la mort de quelqu'un pouvait changer une personne …

_«Je deviens complètement folle … ce n'était qu'un partenaire. »_ tenta t'elle pour se rassurer.

Elle alluma son ordinateur et alla voir ses mails.

**VOUS AVEZ 9 MAILS NON-LUS**

Il y en avait 7 de son éditrice … apparemment elle avait dépassé la limite pour la présentation d'un nouveau projet … 1 publicité pour du viagra « comment est-ce arrivé là ? » et ce qui la perturba le plus était un message sans destinataire. La curiosité la gagna, et elle ouvrit le mail.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un tout grand merci pour celles qui m'ont reviewer ... sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir et pour un auteur c'est important de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de le remercier ! Alors à mon tour de le faire ... MERCI !! Vous ne savez pas comme ça fait plaisir :)  
Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant 2 secondes. C'était de nouveau un message du tueur, mais cette fois, il ne s'adressait pas à tout l'équipe mais bien à elle.

_Chère Dr. Brennan,  
Je pense avoir été assez courtois en vous demandant, si ma mémoire est bonne, 3 fois d'arrêter l'enquête sur laquelle vous travaillez avec votre équipe. Sachez que j'ai énormément de respect pour ce que vous faites, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, je préfère me savoir en liberté que derrière des barreaux. Voilà pourquoi, je vous prie une dernière fois de laissez tomber l'enquête et d'éliminer TOUTES les preuves.  
Ce serait du gâchis de priver le monde d'une si belle femme que vous, vous ne pensez pas ?  
Sachez toutefois que je n'hésiterai pas un moment à vous tirer une balle dans la tête Dr. Brennan !_

_Bien à vous,  
Damon Rontes_

Toujours ce même nom. Bien sûr ils avaient cherché tous les Damon Rontes du pays, et n'en avaient trouvé que 6 dont 1 à D.C et un autre dans le Maine mais le premier était un enfant de 4 ans et comme pour combler l'ironie, le second avait été amputé des mains.  
A chaque cadavre, l'équipe se démenait pour trouver des preuves, mais malheureusement le(s) tueur(s) étaient trop soigneux. Pas un indice n'avait été récolté depuis 3 mois …  
_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète … on n'est pas prêt de le trouver. »_

Elle se demanda quand même comment il avait trouvé son adresse mail … y avait t'il une taupe au labo ? Elle n'osa même pas penser à ça, la trahison de Zach lui ravivant de trop mauvais souvenirs.

De nombreux étudiants en anthropologie judiciaires s'étaient succédé à l'ancien poste de Zach, et personne n'avait réussi à rester plus d'une enquête au labo. Soit étaient-ils virés par Camille, soit décidaient-ils de leur propres gré de partir vers d'autres laboratoires.  
Elle fut d'ailleurs sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son nouvel assistant : Josh Rhine, un étudiant de 25 ans très brillant. Il était, d'ailleurs, la seule lueur d'espoir pour pouvoir succéder Zach. Il avait le talent, l'intelligence et même un certain sens de l'humour que seules Camille et Angela semblaient pouvoir comprendre.

« Dr. Brennan ? »  
« Oui Josh ? »  
« J'ai terminé ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire … »  
« Vous avez été rapide ! »  
« Oui, enfin, c'est que c'était plutôt simple en fait ! Comme vous l'avez bien estimé, la victime a été tué d'une balle dans l'arrière de la tête. C'est un calibre 33mm, comme les autres victimes et la précision de l'impact semble aussi nous diriger vers Rontes. Enfin, je l'appelle comme ça, mais il n'existe même pas ! »  
« C'est pour ça qu'on lui donne un surnom, Josh ! »  
« Oui, enfin … Angela a réussi à refaire une identification de la victime, mais je suppose qu'elle vous en parlera elle-même ! »  
« D'accord, merci ! »  
« Je vous en prie, Dr. Brennan ! »

Il sorti aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré, et Brennan fut à nouveau seule dans ses pensées.  
_« Devrais-je le dire aux autres ? Peut être à Wallen … il saurait quoi faire ? Non, de toute façon ça ne changera rien … on a déjà été menacés et rien n'a été changé. C'est la politique de la maison, on continuera notre boulot jusqu'au bout. Enfin, bon peut être devrais-je le dire à Camille, histoire quelle renforce la sécurité. »_

Sur ce, elle éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Camille. Celle-ci la vit par la vitre et lui fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas nonchalant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Dr. Brennan ? »  
« Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons encore reçu une menace de Rontes. Avez-vous renforcé la sécurité ? »  
« Oui oui, mes ordres ont été très clairement donné ! Comment est arrivée cette menace ? A-t'il encore envoyé un colis ? »  
« Non … il … m'a envoyé un mail. »  
« … Ah … inutile de vous demander comment il a trouvé votre adresse mail ? »  
« En effet … »  
« Bien, je vais appeler le FBI, pour qu'ils nous envoient un petit génie de l'informatique … peut être pourrions-nous tracer son adresse mail et retomber jusqu'à lui … »  
« J'en doute, mais pourquoi pas ! »  
« Oui … pourquoi pas … » prononça t'elle dans un vague soupir.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ... le prochain chapitre devrait normalement se baser sur Booth, donc si vous êtes gentilles et que vous commenter assez, la petite suite ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver !!  
Bonne soirée à toutes (tous ...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà la petite suite :) J'espère que ça vous plaira et encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'adresser un petit commentaire !  
Voilà, profitez !  
**

**Chapitre 5**

**  
**Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 2 mois que Booth avait réussi à rentrer dans cette organisation terroriste. Plus de 80 jours à se demander quand il reverrait son fils, et puis cette femme, cette magnifique femme qu'il s'était pris à aimer, le docteur Tempérance Brennan.

En 2 mois, il avait du effacer toute trace de sa vie antérieure : il ne portait plus de photo de Parker dans son portefeuille, plus de carte de visite Royal Diner, envolée sa carte de crédit au nom de Seeley Booth … en fait, Seeley Booth entier avait disparu. Ce changement ne s'était pas seulement effectué dans son porte feuille, sa maison si on pouvait l'appeler SA maison était remplie de photos de personnes qu'il ne connaissait, en théorie, pas ! Un cadre avec une photo de lui et deux autres hommes, sensés être ses deux frères et lui en train de chasser, une photo de lui serrant la main à un business man chinois, un diplôme en business de Georges Town University obtenu avec mansion  
_« Mansion moi ?! De qui est-ce qu'on se fou ? »_

Oui, le FBI avait beaucoup de talent en ce qui concerne la dissimulation et le montage graphique. Sans doute bien moins en matière de sentiments.  
_« Comment puis-je être aussi égoïste en laissant croire aux gens que j'aime que je suis mort ? Comment va mon fils, comment surmonte t'il la mort de son père ? Et les fouines … et puis Bones … un autre agent a-t-il été affecté au Jeffersonian ? Comment puis-je lui faire ça, moi qui ai déjà tellement de chance qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je suis vraiment un sale con ! »_Mais ce dont Seeley Booth était aussi certain, c'est que ce qu'il faisait était pour le bien de sa nation et que beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui pour mener sa mission à bien.

Il chassa ses pensées noires de sa tête et sorti de sa douche. Il enfila un jeans et un t-shirt blanc, puis il se regarda dans le miroir et tout en essayant de se persuader, il répéta dans sa tête : _« ce que je fais est bien, ce que je fais est bien, ce que je fais est bien … »_

Moyennement convaincu, il enfila un blouson en cuir, attrapa une tasse de café et sorti de son appartement situé en Virginie Occidentale. Il s'installa dans sa Ford bleu marine et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

Il relu une nouvelle fois le texto qu'il avait reçu :  
_**« Nouvel horaire, viens à 09h. N'oublie pas les règles d'usage. DR. »**_

D.R. … Damon Rontes, ce stupide surnom qu'IL avait pris … il aurait au moins pu assumer son type caucasien jusqu'au bout, au lieu de prendre les latinos pour responsables … RontES …  
_« Quel con ce type ! »_

C'était bien à cause de lui que Booth était là, à cause de lui que les gens qu'il aimait ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie, temporairement pour le moins.  
Booth reposa sa tête contre dossier et ferma les yeux. De toute façon il n'était que 8h, il avait bien le temps.

**« N'oublie pas les règles d'usage »** … comment pourrait-il les oublier, il était agent du FBI nom de dieu. Mais c'était important, surtout ne pas se faire repérer avant de pouvoir avoir fini cette mission. Vérifie si tu es suivi, tourne en rond et zigzague dans les rues, histoire que personne ne puisse te filer. Il connaissait son métier, pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

Il rouvrit les yeux, vérifia que sa cagoule noire était toujours dans la boite à gant ainsi que son revolver et alluma le moteur de sa voiture.

_« J'arrive … Matt Taylor arrive … »_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Booth arriva en avance. Il rentra dans le « hangar » aménagé et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, son envie d'étrangler ses « collègues » plus forte que jamais.

_Courage Booth, il suffira d'une erreur de sa part, et ce batard croupira en prison pour le reste de sa vie ! Au plus vite ce sera fait, au plus vite je serai avec les gens que j'aime.  
_Le visage de Parker s'encra une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux, et un instant plus tard, il était à l'intérieur.

« Ah Matt ! », c'était Clark, l'un des adjoints de Damon.  
« Hey mec, tu veux un café ? » Luis, le deuxième adjoint.  
« Non merci, j'ai déjà bu mon jus de chaussette ! »

L'organisation dans laquelle il avait réussi à s'infiltrer comptait une petite dizaine d'hommes qui se relayaient tous les jours. Booth avait l'habitude maintenant de voir Luis et Clark, ils étaient en quelque sorte les hommes de mains de Damon. Pour le moment, le job de Booth était simple mais répugnant pour un homme comme lui.  
L'organisation kidnappait des personnes importantes, et demandait ensuite une rançon mirobolante aux familles des victimes. Si l'argent n'était pas payé dans les délais, ils commençaient à la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit, ou les tuaient ! Depuis que Booth était là, ils avaient ainsi eu 3 « hôtes » qui en étaient sorti vivants ! Le premier était un scientifique remarquable, la rançon avait été payé presqu'immédiatement. Le second était une femme d'affaire qui n'avait du attendre que 2 jours dans cet enfer et le troisième était un vieux millionnaire. Celui-ci avait été plus dur, la rançon n'était pas payé et les kidnappeurs avaient du le rouer de coup et lui couper l'oreille droite pour que sa femme retrouve subitement ses cartes bancaires.

Booth n'avait qu'un rôle très rudimentaire. Il était le caméraman, il devait simplement filmer la demande de rançon et donner ensuite la cassette à Damon. Ce rôle le rendait malade et filmer ces pauvres personnes lui déchirait le cœur. A plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'il suffirait qu'il tue les 4hommes de garde et qu'il rentre chez-lui. Mais Cullen lui avait bien expliqué qu'ils devaient arrêter Damon en pleine action … en gros, il faudrait qu'ils l'attrapent un instant avec qu'il tue quelqu'un. C'était un jeu serré, mais ils visaient sur la peine capitale.

« Matt, attrape ta caméra, on a quelqu'un à visiter. Damon nous attend en bas ! »

Booth attrapa son matériel à contre cœur et suivit les deux hommes dans la cage d'escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir parsemés de « cellules ». Damon était en effet devant une porte. Qui avaient-ils bien pu prendre cette fois ? Booth prit son courage à deux mains, et s'arrêta à la hauteur du groupe.

« Bien messieurs, j'espère que vous avez tous vos matériels. Matt, il y a encore combien de temps sur ta bande ? »  
« Une dizaine de minutes … »  
« Ca devrait être assez, tu en as une de rechange au cas où ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Bien … mettez votre cagoule. Personne ne parle tant que je ne l'ai pas demandé. »  
« Oui Damon ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le local. C'était une petite pièce de 3mètres sur 4 peut être, sans lumière ni fenêtre. Juste une chaise et une petite table en bois. Un homme était couché de tout son long sur le sol sale de la pièce. L'humidité était ambiante et l'odeur de pourri titilla les narines de Booth. Celui-ci appuya a contre cœur sur le bouton de sa caméra … le petit show allait commencer.

Damon s'approcha du corps et shoota dans le ventre de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla d'un bond et écarquilla les yeux de façon exagérée.

« M. Logan, levez-vous je vous prie ! »

L'homme s'exécuta et Damon sorti son révolver de sa ceinture et le pointa sur son crâne. Il fixa ensuite la caméra et commença son petit discours. Après avoir bien expliqué ses termes, il frappa l'homme au visage et celui-ci s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

_Batard, ce pauvre homme ne t'a rien fait ! J'aurai ta peau Rontes._

Ils sortirent de la salle, et Booth enleva sa cagoule, furieux.

« Tu étais obligé de le frapper ? Ses mains étaient attachées ! »  
« Nous changeons de politique Matt, au plus cruel nous paraissons, au plus vite les gens nous prendrons au sérieux et au plus vite les rançons seront payées. Maintenant si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, alors on a un problème … qu'en penses-tu ? »

Booth tourna sa langue cinq fois dans se bouche avant de sourire et lui répondre le plus naturellement possible.

« Tu as raison, il faut bien apprendre à ces petits enculés la vie. Puis sa tête me faisait horreur, je l'aurai bien frappé moi-même ! »

Damon sourit et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Ca pourra se faire. Bon remets ta cagoule, on a encore quelqu'un à visiter. »

Encore quelqu'un ? Il n'était pas au courant de celui là. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il remit sa cagoule rapidement.

« Mets ton nouveau film, on en aura besoin ! On a un cas un peu particulier là ! »  
« Qui c'est ? »  
« Un docteur … tu verras ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre cellule et ouvrirent la porte. Quand Damon alluma la lumière, Booth pu apercevoir une petite forme dans le coin de la pièce. La personne était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains attachées devant elle. C'était une femme à en voir sa carrure. Il vit la tête de la fille se relever et ses yeux se plisser à cause de la lumière.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa contre le mur, Booth cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

« Comment trouvez-vous votre cellule, Dr. Brennan ? »

* * *

**_ALORS SI CA C'EST PAS UN BEAU CLIFF ??  
Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ... je veux pleins de commentaire ! Dites moi ce qui devrait se passer selon vous ? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Il était encore tôt lorsque le Dr. Tempérance Brennan rentra chez-elle. Ils n'avaient pu trouver aucun indice sur les corps des victimes de Rontes et ça la décourageait au plus haut point.  
Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac et ouvrit sa porte. Elle alluma les lumières de son appartement et posa son sac et sa veste sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit ensuite son frigo et attrapa une bière qu'elle décapsula sans plus attendre.  
Elle s'effondra ensuite sur son canapé et posa sa tête sur celui-ci.

_Dans quel cauchemar est-ce que je vis ? Pourquoi Booth est-il parti … il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il resterait toujours là pour moi … il me l'avait promis._

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de revoir son regard quand elle lui avait demandé s'il la trahirait un jour, et que de son visage le plus rassurant possible il lui avait répondu qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça.  
Elle soupira, se leva et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un jeans et un débardeur gris, enleva ses chaussures et reparti vers son sofa. Elle adorait sentir la moquette sous ses pieds. Elle reprit sa bière et fut tout à coup surprise de voir la porte d'entrée ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers celle-ci. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir refermée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir … personne.

Elle referma alors la porte à clé et lorsqu'elle voulu se retourner, un bras musclé l'attrapa par la taille tandis qu'un autre rapprochait un mouchoir de son nez.

_Du chloroforme … fais quelque chose Brennan._

Elle se débâti comme elle le pu et fini par lui écraser le pied de toute ses forces. Elle l'entendit crier derrière sa cagoule.

_Et en plus je suis pied nus_ …

Elle le poussa violemment en arrière et parti dans la direction de sa chambre, ne fuyant que pour fuir vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une entrée et il y était. Elle était paniquée, n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement.

_Pense Bren, pense … qu'est ce que Booth ferait, là, maintenant ?_  
Après une rapide réflexion elle le su …  
_le téléphone, vas attraper ton portable !_  
Mais la réflexion se fit plus dure qu'elle ne le pensa … _où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?_ Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de l'homme mis fin à sa réflexion.  
« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Dit-il, brandissant son portable.  
Brennan ne répondit pas, de toute façon tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire aurait paru stupide et futile. Elle resta debout, en face de lui … à un peu plus de 5mètres.

« Allons Dr. Brennan, vous avez donné votre langue au chat ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un regard mauvais. Ses mains formaient désormais des poings et elle se forçait à calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.  
Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, elle sursauta légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que voulez ? »  
« On m'avait dit que vous étiez plus perspicace … n'êtes-vous pas Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire travaillant au Jefferson, best-seller de nombreux romans … »

Mais Brennan n'écoutait plus, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était Rontes, ou du moins un de ses hommes qui était là pour la tuer ou la kidnapper. Elle regarda discrètement à gauche et à droite, tentant de trouver une arme potable.

« Tututu, je vous parle, la moindre des choses c'est de m'écouter ! »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son cœur s'arrêta un instant en voyant qu'il tenait un revolver dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le canon.

« Je ne m'en servirai pas si vous me suivez gentiment. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Brennan réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer sinon ce serait déjà fait, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Le laisser s'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir le mettre à terre … c'était une idée … ce serait son idée …  
Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux et acquiesça.

« Bien … mettez ça ! » dit-il en lui jetant une paire de menottes.

_Merde … ça va rendre la chose bien plus compliquées._  
Elle les attrapa au vol et les mis à contre cœur.  
Même à travers la cagoule, elle pouvait le voir afficher un sourire satisfait et elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

« Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi facile … je ne serais pas venu en personne. »

_Rontes … c'était Rontes. Brennan c'est le moment, mets le à terre et on pourra mettre ce salaud derrière les barreaux._ Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elle, un sourire arrogant transperçant le tissu noir qu'il avait mis sur sa tête, elle fonça sur lui en shootant dans son fusil et lui envoyant un coup de coude bien placé. Il tomba et elle en profita pour l'immobiliser en s'asseyant dessus.

« Espèce de petite salope … » il ne pu terminer sa phrase car elle lui frappait le ventre espérant que ça le rende inconscient. Menottée, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas assez quand il lui attrapa les poignets et la frappa au visage. Elle tomba à la renverse et Rontes se releva. Il frotta son pull et regarda Brennan allongée par terre les mains surs on visage.

« On aurait pu faire ça en douceur Dr. Brennan, c'était votre choix. Relevez-vous ! »

Brennan se releva difficilement s'aidant du mur, avoir les mains liées n'était pas un avantage dans ce genre de situations. Elle le vit s'accroupir et ramasser le fusil qui était à ses pieds.

_Bien joué Brennan, tu viens de rendre les choses bien pires !_

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air furieux. Elle recula un maximum mais fut coincée par le mur. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la poussa contre la surface froide. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux de peurs, et de le regarder lui aussi droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait y lire que de la colère, de la haine et … du désir ?

« Ne me tuez pas … » s'entendit-elle supplier, hoquetant.  
« Dites au revoir, Dr. Brennan ! »

Il leva son bras et la crosse du revolver s'abattît sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

--

_Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Rha, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, qu'est ce que …_

Tout lui revint en tête lorsqu'elle leva sa main vers sa tempe et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours menottée: Rontes …  
Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais la pièce était trop sombre. Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et se blotti dans le coin le plus proche. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire …

_Si seulement tu étais là, Booth …_

_

* * *

__**Voilà la suite, désolée pour le délai et la mauvaise qualitée de cette suite, c'est fait à l'arrache! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !! Merci toujours de votre fidélité !! Et reviews :)** _


	8. Chapter 8

Deux reviews sur mon chapitre ? C'est très déçevant !!! Quel est le problème ? Elle n'est vraiment lue que par deux personnes ? Un petit commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire et puis ça motive pour écrire une suite !  
Alors en tout cas, à celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, un TOUT GRAND MERCI ... J'apprécie vraiment!

**Je crois que si la popularité de cette fic reste aussi bas, je l'arrêterai ici ... à vous de voir ... :)**

**Chapitre 8**Brennan reprit lentement conscience. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était toujours sombre et sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

_Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? _Se demanda t'elle lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre lui grogner dessus.  
Sa mâchoire était douloureuse et elle ne mit pas longtemps à associer cela au coup que Rontes lui avait infligé.  
_Quel bâtard !_  
Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur, et se mit à réfléchir.  
_Comment vais-je pouvoir sortir d'ici … Peut être que Boo... _  
Son espoir s'éteignit rapidement … Booth était mort, il ne pourrait plus la sauver cette fois-ci, il faudra qu'elle se sauve elle-même.

Son calvaire ne dura pas longtemps. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, des hommes parler. Combien étaient-ils ? 3, 4 ? Elle ne pouvait en être sûr … Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine et le stress l'envahit rapidement.  
La porte s'ouvrit et la la lumière, si intense pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'y habituer et dirigea son regard vers les intrus.

Elle observa rapidement la situation, ils étaient 4. Tous mâles et tous étaient cagoulés.  
_Bande de lâches ! _

« Comment trouvez-vous votre cellule, Dr. Brennan ? »

Rontes … cette assurance arrogante … si seulement elle pouvait …  
_Reste calme, Brennan, tu n'as aucune chance !_

Elle le regarda avec mépris et observa les autres hommes. Deux de ceux-ci se trouvaient aux extrémités de la pièce, l'observant. Un peu en retrait se trouvait le dernier, avec une caméra à la main …

_Super, une demande d'otage !_

Rontes s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

« N'avez-vous toujours pas compris que quand je vous pose une question, j'attends une réponse, Dr. Brennan ? »

Elle releva la tête, le regarda un instant, puis se résigna et laissa ses yeux tomber sur ses genoux.

Booth, de son côté, était paniqué … non, il avait dépassé la panique, il était devenue impuissant et livide face à la scène qui se passait devant lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était perdant. Il aurait pu se jeter sur Rontes et l'assomer avec sa caméra, puis faire de même avec les deux autres, mais la chance de réussite était faible et de plus, sa mission n'aurait pas été menée jusqu'au bout … Rontes risquait de s'en tirer, il leur fallait des preuves tangibles. Cet enculé devait se prendre l'aiguille. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa partenaire là … Il réfléchit mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il resta planté là, heureux d'avoir un masque mais ne s'étant jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie.

_Bones, ne fais pas ça, ne commence pas à le chercher ! Fais ce qu'il te dit, je trouverai un moyen …_  
Mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche …

Rontes était maintenant à quelques pas de Brennan, mais celle-ci resta stoïque.

« Levez-vous, Dr. Brennan. »

Elle ne bougea pas, la forme de ses genoux l'intéressant plus que jamais.  
Rontes s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa violemment par le coup en la collant contre le mur.

« Quand je vous dis quelque chose, vous le faites ! C'est compris ? »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le visage de Rontes, et prise de panique, sa tête bougea toute seule de haut en bas.

« C'EST COMPRIS ? »

Commençant à manquer d'air, ses mains se dirigèrent vers la main de Rontes, essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle n'en laissa aucune couler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne pu articuler qu'un faible oui.  
Rontes relâcha considérablement sa prise, pour lui permettre de respirer mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant.

_Espèce de connard, je te jure que je m'occuperai personnellement de toi quand tout ceci sera terminé. Personne ne s'en prend à ma Bones, personne ne lui fait du mal …_

« Bien, c'est déjà mieux ! Matt, tu es prêt ? »

Booth inclina la tête, n'osant articuler aucun mot de peur qu'elle ne reconnaisse sa voix.

« Okay, alors on y va ! »

Booth poussa à contre cœur sur le bouton vert et orienta la caméra vers Rontes et sa partenaire.

Brennan se laissa faire, après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle évita de regarder dans la caméra et écouta Rontes faire son petit discour.

« Chers membres de Jeffersonian, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons quelque chose qui vous appartient … en effet, le Dr. Tempérance Brennan a bien voulu se joindre à nous pour quelques jours, et pourrait allonger son séjour à nos côtés. Cela ne dépend que de vous … si vous tenez à elle et à son joli petit minois, alors vous devrez arrêter l'enquête que vous êtes en train de mener sur ces pauvres personnes au crâne troué et bien sûr, détruire toutes les preuves que vous avez ! Si, au contraire, vous êtes content que Tempérance ait pris un petit congé … alors …

Il resserra sa main sur sa gorge et Brennan ne pu que commencer à se débattre en agrippant son bras avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Il sourit, et la jeta à terre.

Brennan atterrit relativement bien mais était si occupée à reprendre son souffle qu'elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle et ne vit encore moins son pied terminer sa course dans son ventre. Elle s'écroula par terre dans un grognement et se roula en boule.

Rontes la fixa et continua son petit speech … « il se pourrait que son séjour dure un peu plus longtemps et devienne quelque soit peu plus douloureux. J'en appelle à votre bon sens … je vous donne 48h. Les indications seront dans le colis ! Faites le bon choix pour Tempérance ! »

Il fit un rapide signe à Booth de couper la caméra et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il n'y avait pas de mot qui pouvait décrire ce que Booth ressentait. Une larme fit son chemin le long de sa joue et il remercia l'inventeur de la cagoule. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était la prendre dans ses bras et faire disparaître toutes ses douleurs, la ramener chez-elle et prendre soin d'elle. Il se promit que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il ferait regretter tout cela à Rontes, ou quel que soit son nom. Il vengerait sa Bones, et lui avouerait enfin ce qu'il ressent depuis longtemps pour elle. Ils seraient heureux et passeraient tout leur temps ensemble …

_Il faudra d'abord qu'elle te pardonne un jour pour ce que tu es en train de lui faire. Tu lui avais promis de ne jamais la trahir, je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que tu fais pour le moment._Rontes le sorti de ses pensées …

« C'était un plaisir, Dr. Brennan. »

Les 3 hommes sortirent mais Booth était figé. Il ne pouvait tourner les yeux de cette forme, étalée par terre et haletant. C'était sa Bones, et il était si fier d'elle, si fier qu'elle soit si forte.  
« Matt, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » l'appela Clark

Booth jeta un dernier regard vers elle, et sortit précipitamment de la cellule.  
Luis ferma la porte à clé et rejoint le groupe.

« Tu vois Matt, un peu de fermeté et n'importe qui se jette à tes pieds! La prochaine fois, je te laisserai faire, tu me montreras de quoi tu es capable! »  
« Oui, patron! »

Sa gorge s'écorcha à ces mots et son cœur se fendit en deux.

« En tout cas, moi ça ne me dérangerait pas de m'occuper d'elle. »

Ferme-la Clark_ ou je t'explose ta gueule ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !_Booth se força à rire avec ses « compagnons ». Jamais un rire ne lui sembla si forcé.

« 48h, et elle est à vous ! » ricana Rontes

_48h et tu es mort_, pensa Booth.

* * *

Petit review, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de cliquer sur le bouton et jouer avec les touches de ton clavier, alors n'hésite plus :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà désolée pour le délai, je suis assez occupée pour le moment et j'avoue que mon inspiration n'est pas présente tous les jours :)  
UN TOUT GRAND MERCI POUR TOUS VOS BEAUX ET GENTILS COMMENTAIRES !!! CONTINUEZ COMME CA ET IL SE POURRAIT QUE JE METTE PLUS DE CHARBON DANS LA LOCOMOTIVE :)  
J'espère que vous aimerez toujours cette suite ...  
L'action revient dans le prochain chapitre, alors jusque là REVIEW !!!**

Chapitre 9Il faisait encore sombre quand Angela ouvrit ses yeux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers son réveil, grogna, et se concentra pour repartir dans le rêve qu'elle faisait, il y a un peu plus de 2 minutes.  
Elle avait beau essayer, quelque chose semblait la garder éveillée. Elle se redressa, observa Hodgins qui semblait, lui, profiter de sa nuit pleinement, cligna des yeux, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'à cette heure ci, Brennan était sûrement déjà penchée sur un squelette, plongée dans cette concentration qui la caractérisait si bien.  
Elle prit une douche, fit passer le temps en se plongeant dans un magasine people, et se dirigea vers le Jeffersonian.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que la seule personne présente pour le moment était Cam.

« Ah, bonjour Angela »  
« Bonjour … Brennan n'est pas encore là ? »  
« Non, mais ce n'est pas plus mal … je pense qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, pour arriver à passer au-dessus de la mort de ... » elle dégluti, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux et Angela se dépêcha de la sauver.  
« Oui, je pense aussi … je … si vous la voyez, dites lui que je la cherche ! »  
Cam acquiesça et Angela se dirigea vers son bureau.

Dire que la mort de Booth avait affecté tout le labo était un doux euphémisme. Tout le monde était dévasté par sa disparition, et Angela elle-même doutait que Brennan arrive un jour à surmonter cela. Elle et Booth s'était considérablement rapproché depuis quelques mois, si pas quelques années et Angela ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Booth avait survécu à cette balle, lui et Brennan aurait été élu le couple de l'année par le labo. Elle sourit à cette pensée.  
La tête de Camille fit son entrée dans son bureau.

« Angela, j'aurai besoin de vous un instant, … j'ai une personne à identifier ! »  
« Bien ... »

Angela la suivit sur la plateforme et examina le corps carbonisé de ce qui avait du être, un jour, une petite fille, la mère de quelqu'un, la femme de quelqu'un et bien entendu l'enfant de quelqu'un. Elle chassa brusquement ses pensées, et pris le crâne entre ses mains.

« Je vais vous faire ça le plus vite possible ... »

Elle sortit de sa contemplation en voyant un jeune homme s'approcher d'elles.

« J'ai un colis pour le … la directrice du département d'identification des victimes heu … Mme Saroyan ? »  
« C'est moi … » dit Cam, étonnée.  
« Voilà, si vous pouvez signer ici … et là s.v.p ? »  
« Bien sûr ... » Elle signa hâtivement et prit le colis en sa possession.  
« Merci, bonne journée ! »

Le jeune homme sorti et Cam tourna son regard intrigué vers Angela. Elle n'avait reçu aucune demande du laboratoire d'identification des victimes de Vancouver et d'ailleurs leur sceau n'y était pas adossé.  
Elle se saisit de son scalpel, et ouvrit sans trop de difficulté le paquet. Elle ne pouvait y voir qu'un CD ou DVD et une petite note.

Elle se saisit de ses gants, et lut la note.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » demanda un peu trop rapidement Angela.  
« _**Regardez le DVD  
Bien à vous,  
Rontes »**_Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de l'artiste. Elles insérèrent le DVD dans l'ordinateur et attendirent qu'une image se forme.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la sonnerie se faisant de plus en plus pressante.  
_C'est ton choix, soit tu décroche, soit tu te rendors ! Rendors-toi …  
_Sa main se leva toute seule et ramena le combiné à son oreille.

« Hodgins ... » arriva-t-il a articuler dans un sommeil encore léger.  
« Jack, on a besoin de toi ... »  
« Angela, bonjour à toi aussi ... »  
« TOUT DE SUITE »

Jack fut réveillé immédiatement en remarquant que la voix de sa fiancée était plus qu'agitée.  
« C'est Brennan ... »  
« Je suis là dans 10 minutes ! »

TAP … TAP … TAP … TAP … TAP … TAP …

Si seulement ce bruit pouvait stopper. Sa tête raisonnait comme un seau. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et su immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Toujours recroquevillée sur le côté, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du s'endormir après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce.

Froid … elle avait si froid. Ses pieds étaient frigorifiés, et son débardeur n'était sans doute pas l'habit à mettre quand on se fait kidnapper.

_Je note, on ne sait jamais pour la prochaine fois ! Arrête de rêver Brennan, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. Jamais l'enquête ne sera arrêtée, les preuves seront encore moins éliminées, et je mourrai d'une balle dans la tête avant d'avoir pu revoir le soleil.  
Allez, tu peux sortir d'ici, il faut juste trouver un moyen … _

Malgré les protestations de son corps, elle se releva difficilement, ses côtes douloureuses. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et ne pu rien trouver d'utile. Elle soupira, et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit les larmes noyer ses yeux.

_Non Brennan, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ne pleure pas pour ces bâtards, ils n'en valent pas la peine._

Mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher plus longtemps, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

_Comment as-tu pu faire ça … comment as-tu pu m'abandonner Booth ! Tu m'avais promis ..._


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

Rontes était maintenant assis en face de ses écrans. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il serait toujours impuni. Personne ne l'attrapera jamais, le FBI n'avait aucune idée d'où il était.  
Il observa à nouveau ses écrans. Dans une de ses cellules, Mr. Logan avait apparemment perdu tout espoir. Il était ridiculement assis au milieu de la pièce en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Petit con, tu disais que l'argent fait le bonheur ?  
Ne t'en fais pas, ta rançon a été payée, tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez toi et continuer de faire du profit !_

Rontes fit une grimace de dégout en pensant que cet homme lamentable pourrait vivre et se tourna vers un autre écran. La femme semblait s'être calmée, elle avait pleuré pendant 5 bonnes minutes, mais avait vite repris ses esprits. Elle était assise contre le mur du fond, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur ceux-ci. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si ses yeux avaient été fermés et qu'elle n'arboraient pas ce regard suffisant.

_Dr. Brennan … quand arrêterez-vous de vous croire supérieure aux autres ? Cela ne fera que rendre votre séjour ici plus douloureux._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel.  
Cette femme avait un caractère, et malgré tout, il devait avouer qu'il l'admirait. Il avait fouillé dans son passé, et avait cru en comprendre que depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle fut abandonnée par tous. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir foi en quelque chose ? La question qui lui sembla la plus criante, était plutôt: comment avaient-ils pu abandonner une femme comme ça ?  
Rontes ne se souvint pas avoir déjà rencontré une femme pareille: belle, intelligente, naturelle … et de caractère.

_Dommage pour elle qu'elle aie décidé de se mettre devant ma route … _

Il se tourna pour voir ses trois associés en pleine discussion. Clark et Luis semblaient être en train de se raconter des blagues salaces et Matt semblait …

_Matt est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours … _

Il avait beau chercher, rien ne vint à l'esprit de Rontes pour expliquer son comportement. Matt semblait irascible, émotionnel et si versatile. C'est vrai que depuis le début, il avait eu du mal à s'impliquer réellement dans l'organisation. Matt était un homme fort, qui faisait tout ce que Rontes lui demandait, mais avait beaucoup de mal avec la violence gratuite. C'était un très bon élément, il était intelligent, contrairement à Clark par exemple, qui ne poulait rien faire d'autre que de heurter les gens et s'amuser.

_Mhhh... il va falloir le mettre au test si je veux avoir une totale confiance en lui …  
Mais pas tout de suite … laissons le encore un peu mijoter ! _

« Okay à moi … savez-vous comment faire crier une femme deux fois de suite en lui faisant l'amour ? », dit Luis avec un grand sourire. Matt ferma ses yeux, et soupira intérieurement.

«Non … » fit Clark, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« La première en la sodomisant et la seconde en vous essuyant au rideau »

Matt secoua doucement la tête, comment des personnes pouvaient-elles être aussi irrespectueuses ?

« Clark ? »

Clark se retourna, en sursautant, il avait presque oublié que Rontes était encore dans la salle. Déçu de n'avoir pas eu le temps de comprendre la blague, il acquiesça.

« Amènes à manger à nos invités ... »

« Okay ... »

« Sors protégé … et ne te perds pas en chemin ! », dit-il, plein de sous-entendus.

Rontes connaissait Clark. Il l'avait recruté lui-même. C'était un homme en qui on ne pouvait entièrement avoir confiance. Oui, il fera ce qu'on lui dira de faire et il sera fidèle mais non, il ne pouvait contrôler ses pulsions.

Clark se dirigea vers le tiroir et en sortit un teaser, qu'il attacha à sa ceinture. Il ne voulait rien risquer. Il mit sa cagoule et sortit ensuite de la pièce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan soupira. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. La seule chose qui la maintenait éveillée, c'était son estomac. Si elle avait bien évalué, mais rien n'était sûr, cela devait faire maintenant plus de 24h qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.  
Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, et toucha doucement son cou qui était devenu douloureux.

_En même temps si à chaque fois qu'il me voit il m'étrangle à moitié …_

Son mal de tête était malheureusement constant, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

_Sans doute le coup sur ma tempe … _

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle se concentra …

_Seul, il est seul …_

Il ? Elle ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait, ça pourrait être Rontes, où l'un de ses hommes.  
La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est que c'était un homme.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident, et elle se redressa un peu, protégeant ses yeux de ses mains.

« Je vous apporte à manger ... »

La voix n'était pas celle de Rontes, mais elle était tout aussi froide.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas, la scrutant de haut en bas.  
Après ce qui ressembla à une éternité pour elle, il déposa le plateau devant elle et se redressa.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, il avait laissé la porte ouverte, la liberté était à quelques pas.

« N'y pense même pas, ma belle ! », lui dit-il en pointant son teaser.

Elle déglutit lentement, et leva ses mains menottées.

« Je ne peux pas manger avec ça ! Vous voulez bien ... »

Clark l'observa, elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante après tout. Ses grands yeux bleus, son petit corps, sa magnifique paire de …  
_Okay Clark, reprends-toi. _

« Non, vous devrez faire avec ! »

Brennan poussa encore un peu plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte ! Elle prit son ton le plus suppliant et tenta de se faire monter les larmes aux yeux …

« Je vous en prie ... »

Clark vit ses murs s'effondrer au moment où elle le supplia. Il se demanda combien de temps il devrait encore attendre pour lui sauter dessus. 48H avait dit Rontes … ça devait faire quoi … 36h maintenant. 12H de plus ou de moins …

_Merde …_

« Okay, ma belle, mais fais pas d'histoires! »

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il attrapa ses clés, et la libéra. Il s'agenouilla devant-elle et lui caressa la joue.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ! »

« Chut, laisses-toi faire ? »

Rontes de son côté regarda l'écran avec intérêt. Il sourit en pensant que quoi qu'il se passe, il pourrait toujours l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Clark s'était penché vers elle et avait commencer à lui embrasser le cou. Brennan le repoussa violemment en arrière.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Clark, sourit et mit la main à sa ceinture, où il attrapa son teaser.

« Okay maintenant tu vas gentiment fermer ta gueule et faire ce que je te dis ! Lève-toi ! »

Le cœur de Brennan commença à s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle fit ce qu'il dit.

_Espèce de salopard, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! _

« C'est mieux ... »

Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, elle se jeta sur lui, en envoyant le teaser voler dans la pièce. Elle l'attrapa au visage et laissa son genou remonter dans le bas de son ventre.  
Clark poussa un cri et tomba au sol. Elle couru à l'extrémité de la pièce pour attraper l'arme mais un main attrapa sa cheville et la fit s'écraser par terre. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle lorsqu'il l'a jeta contre le mur. Elle put mettre ses mains à temps en face de son visage pour éviter de s'y cogner mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner, Clark la plaqua contre le mur avec son corps et attrapa son bras droit, qu'il coinça derrière son dos.

Elle se débattit mais elle il était trop fort, et la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras lui cria d'arrêter de bouger, ce qu'elle fit.  
Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, ce qui la rendit presque instantanément malade.  
Elle l'entendit rire …

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Espèce de salope, ça m'excite encore plus, tu vois ! »  
Il resserra son emprise sur son bras et le remonta un peu, ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

« Je … laissez-moi ... »  
« Ce serait un petit peu trop facile tu ne crois pas ? »  
Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui chuchota:  
« Tu as été mauvaise … tu mérites une punition ! »

Ayant dit cela, il releva son bras d'un coup sec.

Brennan ne s'était jamais entendu hurler comme ça de toute sa vie. Oui, elle avait été torturée à El Salvador, et oui elle avait eu mal, mais ces douleurs n'étaient rien comparées à la douleur d'une épaule démise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de morceaux de verres coincés sous sa peau. Oui elle avait crié, mais non, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de pleurer.

« Oh, je t'ai fais mal … pardon ! », dit-il, le sarcasme envahissant la pièce.

Brennan jeta violemment sa tête en arrière, frappant ainsi l'homme au nez. Elle entendit un crack, ce qui la fit sourire et elle se précipita vers le teaser. Clark était courbé en deux, tenant son nez entre les mains, essayant d'arrêter le saignement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui répéta:

« Oh, je t'ai fais mal … je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ! »

Et avec ça, elle l'électrocuta, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol.

Rontes sourit.

_Quelle femme … _

Sans affolement, il se tourna vers Matt en se disant que le moment était voulu pour le tester.

« Matt … je crois que quelqu'un est en train de se balader dans nos couloirs. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille la remettre à sa place, tu ne crois pas ? »

Booth qui n'avait rien vu à ce qui venait de se passer, releva ses yeux vers Rontes.  
Il attrapa sa cagoule et s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte quand la voix de Rontes l'interpella.

« Tu oublies ça ... »

Booth prit ce que l'homme lui tendait, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que c'était: un flingue ...

* * *

**Milles merci pour vos commentaires, et une fois de plus je m'excuse pour le temps de postage que je vous fait subir !!!  
Mais bon ... c'est votre punition pour lire cette fic ;)**

J'ai fait un gros effort en vous envoyant une GROSSE partie, j'espère que vous en ferrez autant !

Pensez-y, le prochain chapitre, je peux vous le dire, sera sans doute le plus sadique de tous ... il y aura de l'action, du drame, ... de la trahison ...  
Alors vous voulez le lire ou pas ???

Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer ???

Prennez tous/toutes soin de vous !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bon voilà la suite ... une nouvelle fois désolée pour l'attente mais je suis en plein blocus (donc cette fois j'ai une excuse valide) et je n'aurai pas terminé avant le 16 janvier! Avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à updater avant mais rien n'est sûr._**

Bon ce chapitre a été le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire de toute ma courte vie d'écrivaine de fic, donc soyez indulgents !!!  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)  


Chapitre 11Ca devait faire une bonne minute que Brennan s'afférait sur la porte.

_Ouvre toi saloperie, … OUVRE TOI !!!_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient de peur. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, elle devait faire vite. Et cette satanée porte semblait vouloir la garder captive.  
Elle se retourna et scruta rapidement le couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une issue, et c'était bien la porte sur laquelle elle était occupée.  
Son bras droit lui faisait un mal de chien, et elle était incapable de se remettre l'épaule elle-même.  
Elle se reconcentra sur la porte, ferma les yeux, et réessaya. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

_Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait s'ouvrir si tu le lui demandais gentiment ?_

« Cette porte est fermée, Dr Brennan. »

Elle se retourna hâtivement, paniquée et lâcha la clinche. Elle regarda l'homme en question et se rendit compte que c'était l'homme à la caméra. Celui qui se tenait en retrait lors de la demande de rançon.  
Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais la panique la submergeait.

Booth de son côté, commençait lui aussi à paniquer. Bones étant Bones, elle ne le laisserait pas gentiment la remettre dans sa cellule. Elle allait se battre, et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait facilement la maîtriser, vu son état, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis ce jour merveilleux où il l'avait rencontré, il vit de la rage, de la colère et ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était la peur.

_C'est comme si elle avait peur de moi …_

« Non, vous croyez ? »

Booth faillit s'étouffer, Bones venait-elle de faire du sarcasme ? Un petit sourire illumina son visage pendant quelques secondes mais disparu très rapidement.

« Retournez dans votre cellule ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

_Aouch, Bones …_

Booth l'observa un court moment, la colère semblait prendre le pas sur la peur. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, sans doute avec l'adrénaline. Les larmes des rages semblaient noyer ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne laisse en échapper aucune. Son bras pendait bizarrem…

_Oh le fils de pute, il lui a déboîté l'épaule. Clark, je te jure que je vais t'exploser la gueule._

Booth serra les poings, et trembla lui aussi légèrement de rage. Il se jura d'appeler Cullen le soir même et arranger une mission de sauvetage pour le lendemain. Et si Cullen ne voulait pas, il le ferait lui-même !  
Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle rentre sans faire d'histoire dans sa cellule. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse peur. Il sortit son revolver de sa ceinture et le mis en évidence.

A la vue de l'arme, elle déglutit, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle le refixa dans les yeux et la colère reprit le dessus. S'il fallait qu'elle passe sur cet homme pour sortir, elle le fera, revolver ou pas revolver.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire mal ! »

Il avait l'air tellement sincère.

_Ressaisis-toi Brennan, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient me faire du mal et regarde dans quel état tu te trouves ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre !_

Elle se jeta sur lui en lui envoyant son poing gauche dans la figure. Il para facilement et elle retenta le coup mais cette fois ci il lui attrapa le bras et la coinça contre lui, son dos contre son ventre.

Il sentit sa respiration saccadée et n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, l'aider à respirer, et surtout la libérer. Elle continuait à se débattre mais il semblait bien trop fort.

« Calmez-vous ! »  
« Lâchez-moi ! »

Ca n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, écrasant fortuitement son bras droit, ce qui la fit gémir.  
_Mais quel con, fais attention ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est blessée !  
_  
C'était bizarre, elle se sentait bien dans ces bras, ils étaient doux et si musclés.  
Brennan reprit doucement sa respiration et relaxa quelque peu. Elle attendit qu'il relâche son étreinte un peu avant de laisser son pied s'abattre violement contre le sien.

Il hurla de douleur et sautilla de côté pour s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle ne lui donna aucune minute de répit et se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Il la vit arriver mais fut trop lent pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait tant redouté.

La cagoule tomba au sol, Brennan s'arrêta net dans son élan, Booth leva lentement les yeux vers les siens, submergé de panique.

Il n'arriva pas à lire ce qu'il voyait dans ses beaux yeux bleus : de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, … un mélange condensé des deux ?

Des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit.

_Booth ?!? Booth est mort ! Booth n'est pas mort ?_ La joie l'envahit pour être rapidement refoulée par de l'incompréhension.  
_Booth m'a kidnappé ? Est-il là pour me sauver ? Depuis quand ? Mais il était là depuis le début … pourquoi n'a t'il encore rien fait ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je retourne dans ma cellule ? Booth est méchant ? Booth fait partie des méchants … Booth m'a …_

Et l'incroyable la frappa de plein fouet :

_Booth m'a trahie !_

Booth vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, qui commençaient à couler, les unes après les autres. Son cœur se fendit en millier de morceaux. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au coin du mur, où il se souvint avoir vu une caméra, et observa rapidement le reste du couloir.

Il se jeta, le plus doucement possible sur elle, et la coinça entre le mur et lui.

_Oui, comme ça la caméra ne pourra pas lire nos lèvres, je lui fais trop d'ombre !_

Elle le regardait toujours, essayant de comprendre, les larmes dévalant ses joues à une allure folle.

« Bones … »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, il n'y a qu'une personne qui le peut, et cette personne est morte ! »

Ses mots le frappèrent de plein feu. Elle venait de le blesser au plus profond de lui-même. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de rebâtir quelque chose avec elle.

_Elle a raison, tu n'es qu'un con !_

« Bones, je … je suis désolé ! Je vous expliquerai ! Maintenant, je ne peux pas … je … »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et attendit qu'il la regarde.

« Allez vous faire foutre, Booth ! »

Les mots rentrèrent en lui comme une lame aiguisée. Ils faisaient mal. Et il avait mal.  
Mais soudain, il comprit qu'après tout, si il y en avait un des deux qui avait merdé, c'était elle ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se fasse kidnapper ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans des situations pareilles ?

Elle le vit lever les yeux vers elle. Elle dégluti quand elle y vit de la peine mais apparemment de la colère aussi.  
Il la saisit par les épaules et la dirigea vers sa cellule. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais il était trop fort. Elle réussit cependant à le déstabiliser un instant et en profita pour essayer de s'enfuir mais il encercla son ventre de ses bras et la porta.

Il la déposa une fois à l'intérieur et lui attrapa doucement le bras droit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », dit-elle, paniquée.  
« Je vous remets l'épaule en place ! »

Elle dégagea rapidement son bras, secouant violemment sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Booth alla répliquer quand il entendit Clark se relever à côté de lui. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il le vit ramasser le teaser et l'allumer.

« Espèce de garce, je vais te faire payer ça ! »  
« Clark … »  
« Laisse la moi, Matt ! »  
« Clark, sors ! »  
« Quoi et comme ça tu te la taperas tout seul, sans façon, je préfère participer ! »  
« CLARK, sors, MAINTENANT »

Brennan et Clark sursautèrent à la soudaine explosion de colère qui venait d'émaner de Booth. Clark se retourna vers Brennan.

« Je te revaudrais ça ! »

Il sortit ensuite et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Brennan se tenait toujours debout, son bras gauche serrant l'autre. Booth se trouvait en face de lui, la tête baissée.

« Laissez-moi le remettre en place ! »  
« Non ! »  
« Ne soyez pas stupide ! »

Il se rapprocha et se plaça derrière elle. Elle abandonna. Après tout, deux bras valent mieux qu'un.  
Il attrapa son poing dans sa main et tendit son bras le long du sien. Il enroula son autre bras autour de sa poitrine, pour le support.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Booth … pourquoi ? »

Incapable de trouver une réponse, il ferma les yeux, resserra son bras autour d'elle, inspira et tira de toutes ses forces son bras en arrière. Il entendit un POP, et la sentit s'écrouler contre lui, inconsciente.

Il la posa doucement au sol, essuya ses larmes et sortit de la pièce.

_Je vous ferrai sortir Bones, je vous le promets !_

* * *

Voilà voilà ... intense non :D  
Merci pour les commentaires de la fois passée, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que vous arriverez à me remotiver en cette période hardue d'examen :)  
En tout cas prenez tou(s)tes soin de vous, et passez d'excellentes fêtes !!!


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à tous pour (pour la plupart) vos gentils commentaires :)  
Vous m'avez énormément motivé et c'est pourquoi je suis désolée de ne vous écrire rien de mieux que ça. Je suis fatiguée mais l'idée ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit, donc tout n'est pas écrit comme je le voudrais et je modifierais sans doute le texte un peu quand je serai plus reposée.  
Merci à toutes !!!  
_

**Chapitre 12**

Rontes éteignit ses moniteurs, fou de rage. Il prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir et se calmer et un sourire déforma cruellement son visage.

_Intéressant …_ _très intéressant Dr. Brennan  
_  
Il renvoya ses hommes chez eux, gardant Clark au cas où et observa Matt s'éloigner. Une fois la voiture hors de sa vue, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, l'interlocuteur décrocha.

« Oui ? »  
« J'ai besoin d'informations ! »  
« Tout ce que vous voudrez … »  
« Bien … »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle constata était que la douleur dans son épaule avait complètement disparue. La seconde chose qui la frappa immédiatement fut qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. Elle essaya de tester les liens, se demandant si elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir seule mais l'évidence que celui qui l'avait attachée savait y faire avec les nœuds lui fit abandonner assez rapidement.

Elle soupira, se demandant combien de temps encore elle devrait endurer ce calvaire et pour la première fois, se surprit à se demander si elle sortirait vivante de cet endroit.  
Elle ferma les yeux, passant et repassant les évènements des dernières heures dans sa tête.  
Elle se souvint de cette joie qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle constata que Booth était encore vivant, de son trouble lorsqu'elle chercha à savoir pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas fait savoir plus tôt et de tout espoir anéanti lorsque son esprit procéda l'information qu'il se trouvait du côté des méchants.

« _Booth …pourquoi ? »_

Sa question résonnait encore dans la salle et dans son esprit.

_Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il m'avait promis que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, que jamais il ne me trahirait !_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, hésitante lorsqu'elle atteint son menton, pour décider finalement de se laisser tomber sur la chaise et de s'y écraser lamentablement.

_Il m'a mentit, depuis le début. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans ce piège ? Comment ai-je pu le croire ?_

Et elle y réfléchit dans le noir et le silence, se sentant se briser petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les larmes, empruntant le chemin déjà tracé, quittent doucement son corps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il pouvait encore l'entendre.

_« Booth … pourquoi ? »_Lorsqu'il prit sa douche, la seule chose qu'il entendait était cette même question.  
Lorsque, après de longues heures d'attente, il s'endormit, ce fut au son de cette même interrogation.  
Lorsque ses rêves furent troublés, ce fut à la vue de ses yeux bleus, noyés de larmes, et de sa voix brisée et de son regard paniquée.  
_« Booth … pourquoi ? »_Lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment, son cœur battait encore plus vite que d'habitude à l'idée de devoir soutenir son regard accusateur. Ce sera aujourd'hui ! Oh, il n'aurait pas de problème à la sortir de là, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était tout ce qu'il devrait faire après.  
Assumer ses actions et sans doute perdre son boulot.  
Arriver à ce qu'elle lui parle encore. Reconstruire …

_Reconstruire quoi au juste ? Comment réussir à cultiver quelque chose lorsque le terrain a été couvert de sel ? Comment reconstruire une maison lorsque tout ce qui en reste sont des ruines ? Tu as merdé Seeley, et tu vas devoir l'assumer !_Il rentra dans le bureau de Rontes, concentré sur son plan, et rejoint Clark et Luis. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer une discussion que Rontes rentra dans la salle, un dossier à la main.

« Suivez-moi … »

Booth mit sa cagoule, vérifia le chargeur de son revolver mais fut stoppé net par son « supérieur ».

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, ni de la cagoule d'ailleurs … »

Booth déposa à contre cœur son arme, son plan serait repoussé d'une ou de deux heures. La seule chose qu'il devrait faire maintenant, c'est de s'assurer que rien de plus n'arrive à Bones.  
Il remarqua un détail dérangeant, Rontes avait employé une voix froide, alors que d'habitude, lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses prisonniers, il était joyeux.  
Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête, se disant qu'il avait sans doute eu une mauvaise nuit.

_Dommage, c'était ta dernière avec un oreiller !_Il sourit à cette pensée, et suivit les autres hommes dans le couloir. Il ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre encore plus vite lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa partenaire.

'_Kay, Seeley, calme-toi, dans une demi-heure elle sera sortie d'ici et tout sera de nouveau normal …_ _si elle ne dit rien d'ici là._

La porte s'ouvrit et il rentra accompagné des autres. Clark alluma la lumière et Booth sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la vit, au centre la pièce, attachée à une chaise. Il la regarda plisser les yeux et vit son regard se poser sur sien. Il n'y vit plus de peur … mais pire que ça … de la haine. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas son identité. C'était leur seule chance de sortir d'ici.

A son grand soulagement, elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux vers le sol.  
Rontes prit alors la parole.

« Dr. Brennan, je suis désolé de vous dire que les 48h sont passées ! »

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui mais les rabaissa aussitôt.

« Nous avons besoin de prouver à vos collèges que nous ne plaisantons pas ! »

Rontes l'observa mais ne put apercevoir aucun changement de comportement, rien … elle continuait de fixer le sol d'un regard vide. Il sourit.

« Bien, Matt, frappe la ! »

A ces mots, Booth déglutit et se tourna vers Rontes espérant avoir mal entendu mais il comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

« Que … quoi ? »  
« Tu as entendu … j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux me fier à toi. »

Booth, paniqué, tourna la tête vers sa partenaire.  
Elle le défiait du regard, ses grands yeux bleus lui lançant des éclairs.

_Si le regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort depuis longtemps._« Je … Rontes … c'est une femme ! »

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais il savait bien que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait pas changer l'avis de Rontes.

« C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? » fit Clark, d'un ton trop arrogant.

Booth lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers Rontes.

« Laissez-lui encore un jour … »

Rontes le regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Le délai a été fixé … maintenant fait ce que je te dis ! »  
_  
_Il baissa les épaules, battu et se rapprocha d'elle … n'osant toujours pas la regarder. Il rassembla ses forces et eu le soudain courage de lever les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit était indescriptible.

_Je l'ai perdue …_

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait plus à décrocher ses yeux d'elle.

« Bon t'attends quoi là … je peux le faire si tu veux ! » lui lança Clark.

Il ne l'entendit même pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Dieu qu'elle est belle._

Il serra les poings et baissa le regard avant de murmurer.

« Non … »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Je … je ne peux pas ! »

Rontes sourit, et sortit son arme.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »  
Il fit signe à Clark qui sortit de la pièce hâtivement.

Booth se retourna lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa partenaire s'écarquiller de peur. Rontes pointait son revolver sur lui. Il déglutit et vit Clark réapparaître dans la pièce avec une chaise en main, qu'il déposa à côté de Brennan.

« Que … qu'est ce que vous faites ? »  
« Assieds-toi Matt ! »,lui ordonna l'homme.

Le canon de l'arme le dévisageant toujours, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, se blâmant de n'avoir pas pris son arme avec lui.

_Pas maintenant, pas si prêt du but …_« Attache-le, Luis. »

Luis qui n'avait encore rien dit fit un bon et regarda son boss, sans comprendre.

« Mais … pourquoi ? Si c'est parce qu'il ne la pas frappé, je veux bien le faire pour lui, je … »  
« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Luis acquiesça, ne comprenant toujours pas la fureur de son patron, et s'approcha de Booth une corde en main.

« Rontes … je … je vais le faire ! »  
« C'est trop tard … agent Booth ! »

Le cœur de Brennan fit un bon dans sa poitrine, les choses se mettaient lentement en place dans son esprit.

Booth de son côté, secouait la tête de gauche à droite, feignant un air d'incompréhension.

_Non, il ne peut pas savoir ! Il ne peut pas être sûr … comment aurait-il pu ?_

« Quoi ? Je ne m'appelle pas Booth ! Je suis Matthew Taylor ! Arrêtez de déconner les gars!»

Rontes sourit et rangea son arme lorsqu'il vit que Booth était suffisamment sécurisé.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »  
« Je le jure ! »  
« Le mensonge est un blasphème, agent Booth. »

Au moment où Booth allait répliquer, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la salle. Rontes prit son portable, regarda le nom et dit avant de quitter la salle accompagné de ses hommes :

« Je vous laisse deux minutes pour changer d'avis … et laissez-moi vous prévenir, je déteste les menteurs ! »

* * *

_Voili voilou ... la suite est bien dans ma tête et je peux vous dire que ça va partir dans tous les sens ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)  
J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes !  
Et je vous dis déjà ... à l'année prochaine ;)_

Mon meilleur cadeau serait sans doute quelques petits commentaires ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Un tout grand **SORRY **pour le délai que cette update m'a pris.  
Je vous remercie TOUS du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs (et oui, eux aussi sont constructifs, dans la limite du raisonnable :)). J'ai été prise par ma session d'examen qui a duré du 12 décembre au 16 janvier, et puis une semaine de ski sans mon PC, et me revoilà !!!_

N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, ça me fait à chaque fois un plaisir fou et évidemment pourrait me donner des idées pour la suite, donc ... **poussez sur le petit bouton**, ne me faites pas vous le demander plusieurs fois !!!  
BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

**Chapitre 13**

Le silence. C'est la seule chose qui semblait voyager dans la pièce.  
Brennan fixait le vide depuis que les hommes avaient quittés la pièce, elle semblait paralysée.  
Booth, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de défaire les liens qui l'attachaient à la chaise, en vain. Résigné, il soupira et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, maintenant.

« Bones ? »

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta figée, son regard n'hésitant pas un millième de seconde.

_Comme si elle ne m'entendait pas …_Il réessaya, plus fort cette fois. Aucun résultat. Il soupira, jouant avec ses poignets espérant desserrer les liens.

« Tempérance … »

Il vit son visage se tourner, lentement, hésitant. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tempérance, écoutez-moi. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer quand le moment sera venu, mais maintenant nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

Il vit ses yeux s'élever lentement vers les siens, mais retomber au dernier moment vers le sol.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que vous voyez ou quoi qu'ils me fassent, promettez-moi de ne rien dire ! »

Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, se refermer, et se rouvrir, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte définitivement.

_Allez Bones, on n'a pas le temps …_« Bones, regardez-moi ! »

De nouveau, sa demande ne fut pas exaucée, il la vit hésiter, mais ses yeux ne bougèrent pas.

« Faites-moi confiance ! »

Cette phrase eu le résultat qu'il attendait. Deux yeux bleus connectèrent directement avec deux bruns. Et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il ne pu rien y lire. Tous les sentiments semblaient mélangés en un regard : l'incompréhension, la peur, la colère, le désarroi, l'abandon …  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre.

« Vous faire confiance ? »

« Bones … »

« Vous êtes comme les autres, vous m'avez trahie ! Vous m'avez abandonnée. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort, Booth. J'ai même été à votre enterrement. Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Trois mois, Booth. Trois putin de longs mois et vous n'avez pas cru bon de nous faire savoir, de me faire savoir, par un simple petit coup de téléphone que vous étiez encore vivant ? Quel genre d'homme être vous ? Et vous osez me demander de vous refaire confiance ? Je croyais que vous étiez différent.»

« Bones, je suis désolé, vraiment, je vous promets d'avoir une bonne explication dès que nous sortirons d'ici, mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Pas le moment ? Et quand croyez-vous que nous auront le moment de nous entretenir, agent Booth ? Quand ils nous colleront une balle dans la tête ? Quand ils nous tortureront ? Hein ?!? Vous voyez un futur, vous ? »

Elle le fixa, la rage faisant trembler son corps entier. Le silence envahissait de nouveau la salle. Le cœur de Booth fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

_Ils reviennent …_

La tête de Brennan tourna rapidement vers la porte, tendant l'oreille. Elle, aussi, les avait entendus.

« Je vous en prie, Bones, promettez-le-moi. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, réalisant ce que cette promesse voulait dire.

La porte s'ouvrit quand elle le murmura.

« Je vous le promets.»

Booth lui sourit et tourna sa tête vers les arrivants.

« Alors, cette petite pause vous a rafraichit la mémoire, Matt ? »

Rontes était de retour, entouré de ses 2 hommes de main, arborant un sourire déplaisant.

« Ecoutez Rontes, … je … je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous voulez parler. Il ya forcément un malentendu. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Booth ! »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et tourna lentement son visage vers Brennan. Celle-ci s'efforçait de paraître neutre, apparemment fascinée par l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

« Dr. Brennan, vous qui êtes une femme de sciences et de parole, connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Dérangée dans sa concentration, elle fit un bon lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et releva les yeux. Elle regarda son partenaire de haut en bas et répondit, fixant Rontes dans les yeux.

« Non … je ne l'avais jamais vu avant d'avoir été kidnappée. »

Rontes sourit, soutenant son regard et sembla considérer sa réponse pendant quelques secondes.

« Bien, voyons si un peu de persuasion peut changer votre mauvaise mémoire. Clark … »

Ce dernier s'avança vers Booth et se plaça en face de celui-ci. Il sourit avant de lui envoyer un poing dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Avant que Booth ait pu récupérer, il le frappa au visage. L'agent grogna, mais ne dit rien.

Brennan força son visage à rester neutre, ne pouvant cependant empêcher un nœud de nouer sa gorge. Elle soutint le regard de Rontes lorsqu'il lui adressa une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Toujours pas ? »

Elle sera la mâchoire, s'interdisant de regarder Booth, et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Clark … »

Les larmes montèrent une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle entendit les coups donnés et les grognements étouffés. Le sourire de Rontes s'agrandit et il pencha la tête légèrement vers la droite, ses yeux n'ayant toujours pas quitté le visage de l'anthropologue judiciaire.

« Dr. Brennan, le mensonge est un art que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna vers son partenaire. Booth la regarda, l'encourageant d'un bref sourire. Il avait l'air battu, son nez était en sang et sa mâchoire était devenue bleue. Elle hésita un bref instant, ouvrant la bouche, mais le regard de Booth l'en dissuada. Essayant de contrôler sa voix à un volume neutre, elle répondit.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne le connais pas ! ».

Clark s'avança vers Booth prêt à le frapper mais Rontes l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Déçu, Clark recula d'un pas, vers Luis qui était resté en retrait depuis le début de la scène. Rontes semblait réfléchir.

_Ca ne sent pas bon …_se dit Booth.Il releva la tête et s'approcha de Brennan. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter et la peur l'envahir rapidement.

« Agent Booth, je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air de compter pour elle … voyons voir si l'inverse est vrai aussi. »

Le cœur de Booth s'arrêta. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. Il essaya de trouver ses yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et inspira.

« Rontes, je ne la connais pas, laissez la tranquille ! »  
« Mais enfin, je n'ai même pas encore posé la question. »

Booth vit l'homme se positionner derrière elle, et poser ses mains sur ses épaules, puis le long de son cou.

« C'est une très belle femme, Booth, êtes vous prêt à l'abimer pour garder un secret, qui d'ailleurs, a déjà été découvert ? »  
_  
Respire Brennan, respire. Pense à quelque chose, pense au Pérou, pense aux montagnes, la mer, … tout mais pas ses mains.  
_  
« Rontes … pourquoi faites-v… »  
« C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS ICI, ALORS FERME LA ! »

Booth réfléchit à la situation. Brennan avait l'air paniquée, mais faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler, il était dans un état lamentable … bref … ils étaient mal partis.

« Bon, recommençons … comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
« Matt. »

Il vit la colère passer dans les yeux de Rontes et celui-ci, dans un mouvement rapide, se retrouva en face de Brennan, la main cherchant quelque chose derrière son dos, pour se retrouver, quelques secondes plus tard, avec un revolver collé sur le front de sa partenaire.

« Je te laisse 5 secondes … », dit-il, d'une voix froide, sans une fois regarder Brennan.  
« 1 … »  
« Rontes, c'est ridicule … »  
« 2 … »  
« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle … »  
« 3 … »

Booth commença à sentir des gouttes de sueurs couler le long de son front.  
Brennan quant à elle, tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, en tout cas pas si rapidement, pas comme ça … mais si elle pouvait sauver Booth en donnant sa vie, et prouvant qu'il ne la connaissait pas, elle le ferait !  
Avant d'avoir entendu le 4, le bruit de l'armement du chien résonna dans la salle.

_La sécurité a été enlevée. _

« 4… Un dernier mot ?»

« Ne faites pas ça ! »

Rontes se tourna vers l'agent, un sourire aux lèvres, mais ne baissa pas le canon pour autant.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? »

« Vous avez raison, je suis l'agent Seeley Booth du FBI. Le Dr. Brennan est ma partenaire. Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Booth ne s'était jamais entendu supplier comme cela. Mais il s'en foutait, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle devait vivre.

« Merci, agent Booth de votre sincérité … mais le délai est passé. »

Booth senti son corps se vider de son sang et Brennan failli s'étouffer.

« Non Rontes, attendez, … »

« Dites au revoir au Dr. Brennan … 5 … »

Elle ferma ses yeux, pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie, celles qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire, sa famille, ses amis … Elle voulait vivre, plus que tout …  
Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et attendit.

La détente fut pressée …

* * *

**NE ME TUEZ PAS :D  
Mais tout commentaire est le bienvenu :)  
Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas !!!**

Prennez tous soin de vous (pas comme B&B qui sont plus ou moins dans la merde !)


	14. Chapter 14

Mon Dieu je suis encore vivante :D sisi, promis !!!  
Je tiens à m'excuser très très très platement pour le délai et surtout pour l'endroit où je vous ai laissé au chapitre 13 ... c'était vraiment pas cool de ma part !  
J'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de me rattraper ! Je n'en suis pas entièrement contente, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois l'enlever et en faire un autre, s'il est utile ou pas du tout.  
S'il est nul, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle des scénaristes de l'épisode 4x26 qui m'ont vraiment foutu les nerfs donc voilà :D  
UN TOUT GRAND MERCI pour vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur, vraiment !!!

- **aigneadh**: I KNOWWWW the cliffies are the worst thing ever (a little bit like ep 4x26 don't you think ?) therefore I'm really sorry for the wait, but hey, let me make it up to you okay ? Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it ;) Oh, and btw, your french is exquis :D  
- **rachel**: c'est vraiment super gentil de parler de l'ensemble de mes fics. Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que la lecture de l'une entraine les lecteurs à en lire une autre ... alors un tout grand merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
- **lulu0814**: Oh right she doesn't :D man i'm so impressed by all those english speaker that can understand that fic, it's just huge ! Hey you know me, I hardly kill any character, I love them too much ! I know I should finish the french version before translatin the english one, but it's just that the inspiration kinda left me a while ago for this one. But hey, here you go, I'm back ;)  
- **lysaleelee**: c'est vraiment drôle, j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre de Contrairement à moi hier et je me suis amusé à remercier toutes les personnes qui avaient laissé un chapitre, et j'adore voir qu'il y en a certains que je retrouve ici; comme toi ! Alors un tout grand merci pour ta fidélité !!!  
- **Arlatenco**: oh que si tu as une bonne imagination :) Je savais ce que je voulais faire par rapport au coup de feu, mais la suite ne me venait pas et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris autant de temps pour écrire !!! Mais tu sais que tu devrais écrire, à la base tu as les mêmes idées que moi, je serais vraiment curieuse de lire de tes fics :)  
- **SIMSETTE**: moi une brillante idée ??? Toujours :D haha, tu verras, je pense que tu aimeras ... je ne suis pas une tueuse dans l'âme, ça me rendrait trop triste, donc voilà, ça pourra paraître cliché mais bon, c'est cette idée ci que j'ai choisi ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Oh, et un tout grand merci pour l'autre commentaire que tu as laissé, il m'a vraiment fait sourire pour une durée assez longue :D j'adore de voir que les gens accrochent à ma fic, qu'il n'y a pas un bête détail sur lequel ils coincent (comme quand moi je lis une fic) un simple tutoyement qui devrait être un vousvoyement, ou de bêtes détails comme ça !  
- **Lolita**: je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, ton commentaire m'avait tellement fait plaisir !!! J'espère que ça te plairas et que tu ne seras pas trop déçue.  
- **Sarharm**: hahaha, excellent :D Non mais à la base, en bonne Belge que je suis, moi c'est la mayonnaise que je préfère ... :) j'espère pouvoir encore rire quelques fois de tes commentaires !!!  
- **VLOGAN**: Ohhh une petite nouvelle :) ben dis donc, pour une newbie, tu as de forts bonnes idées !!! Il est temps que tu t'y mette et que tu nous fasse vibrer !!! Merci pour ton commentaire et préviens moi quand tu décide d'écrire un truc ;) J'espère que tu te plairas sur !!!  
- **jessyka**: Mhhh, des souffrances attroces ? Qu'est ce que tu as sous la manche ? Haha, ma chère, j'espère que la souffrance attroce de ce chapitre te sera suffisante .. MUHAHAHAHAHA ... non je déconne :D merci pour ton commentaire ;)  
- **BB-Krevette** : L'update arrivera vite ? ... Oui oui (lève les yeux au ciel d'un air embêté !). Malheureusement j'ai du tous vous faire attendre ... désolée :) mais j'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera à vie ??? Oui ... oh merci absolu moi ! :D mon dieu ... c'est les examens qui me rendent dans cet état !!!  
- **Coco-Wingo** : Ohhh toi aussi tu étais sur Contrairement à moi ... j'adoooooooooooore avoir les mêmes lecteurs sur des fics différentes, ça me donne trop la pêche :D Un tout grand merci pour ta fidélité !!!  
- **Bonesflox**: OHHH OUI ... tu as raison ... ou pas :) tu verras, mais je crois que ça te plaira !!! Hihi, armés jusqu'aux dents ... :D tu me fais rire !  
- **Po**: désolée pour l'attente, oh oui vraiment désolée !!!  
- **Laura** : on sait bien tous que Booth aime Bones non ? Ahhh, cet homme ne quittera donc jamais mes fantasmes ??? (ooops, j'espère que tu as plus de 18 ans, je ne veux pas être poursuivie pour incitation à personne mineure :D). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)  
-** BonesficsTV**: tu vois que tu as pu attendre ;) comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut :D (haha, je suis trop sadique). Mon amie, tu sais que parfois, il faut croire à ses rêves ... je n'en dirai pas plus, lis !!!

BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh c'est affreux, je me rends compte à quel point vous avez tous été parfait dans votre rôle, je n'ai pas eu un review avec moins d'une phrase (ce qui est un exploit) et je pense que vous avez battu le record de review pour un chapitre. Et moi à côté de ça, je vous ai fait attendre comme des cochons qui vont à l'abattoir !!! Je m'excuse vraiment TRES TRES TRES FORT !!! Pardonnez-moi les enfants :)

**Chapitre 14**

_La détente fut pressée …_

Le silence était tout ce qui pouvait être entendu dans la petite salle. Le bruit qui était sortit du revolver était le seul son qui résonnait encore.  
Booth l'entendait encore et encore dans sa tête, passant en boucle, comme un disque rayé. Après 10 longues secondes, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, presque certain que ce qu'il verrait n'était pas ce que Rontes voulait lui faire croire.  
Etant un ex sniper, un Agent du FBI, Booth avait maintenant l'intime conviction qu'un revolver qu'on tirait ne faisait pas '_clic_' … mais bien '_bang_'.

Hésitant, il ne perdit plus une seconde à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il pensait être le plus beau son de sa vie : un soupire terrifié.

La salle était toujours la même, toujours plongés dans une semi obscurité, il s'obligea à diriger directement son regard sur sa partenaire. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle essayait désormais de reprendre un souffle qui semblait lui avoir échappé à jamais. Ses yeux semblaient paniqués, hantés, presque habités.

Un rire brisa le contact qu'il essayait tant de créer avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Il tourna son visage vers Rontes. Cet enculé trouvait ça drôle.

« Jamais entendu parler du revolver vide, Agent Booth ? »

Booth sentit son corps trembler de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tueur cet homme lentement et douloureusement. Il reposa son regard sur Brennan, qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis, comme paralysée. Seule une larme continuait de se frayer un chemin le long de sa joue.

« Espèce de fils de pute ! »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi que vous vous adressez de la sorte ! Maintenant vous savez que je déteste les menteurs. », Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Je vais te tuer Rontes ! », ce fut la seule chose qui semblait remplir son esprit, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il réussit à articuler. Il commença à se débattre dans sa chaise, essayant désespérément de desserrer les liens.

« Oh vraiment ? Est-ce que quelque chose vous retient, Agent Booth ? », Ricana-t-il.

Rontes adorait la manière dont Booth réagissait : être fou de rage, être mené à bout à cause d'une femme. Il adorait le fait que, contre toute attente, il avait trouvé la faiblesse de cet Agent du FBI. La plupart des gens qui le connaissait pensaient qu'il était invincible. Il pouvait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas dénier le fait qu'il respectait entièrement la femme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, elle était intelligente, belle et bien plus forte que la plupart des femmes qu'il avait pu croiser durant sa vie. Il ferait tout pour la maintenir le plus possible en sécurité, mais le travail … c'est le travail, et si un délai avait été fixé, il devait faire avec.

Oui, les 48h étaient passées, mais ils avaient maintenant un nouveau pion avec lequel jouer … et ils pouvaient désormais réfléchir à d'autres exigences.  
Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité en entendant le volume sonore qu'atteignait maintenant la voix de l'Agent.

« Rontes, dès que je sortirai d'ici … je te le ferai payer ! Crois moi ! »

« Agent Booth, il y a deux petites choses que vous devriez savoir avant de me menacer. La première semble assez évidente. Avant de faire des promesses pareilles, il faudrait déjà que vous sortiez d'ici vivant. La seconde est que je suis quelqu'un de fort susceptible. Je vous rappellerai donc, pour que les choses soient claires, que pour le moment, il me revient le privilège de pouvoir prendre la décision de qui vit et de qui meurt ici, y compris le Dr. Brennan. Toute décision me revient … je suis la maître, et il serait favorable que vous vous taisiez dès maintenant. »

Rontes avait désormais rangé son arme à l'arrière de son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil à l'anthropologue judiciaire qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette.  
Elle ne tremblait plus mais elle était toujours en train de lutter pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer et ils semblaient suppliants, terrifiés et paniqués. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement.

Les deux hommes dans la pièce paniquèrent en même temps, même si l'un des deux le montrait plus que l'autre, et une même pensée leur vint à l'esprit.

_Non … pas une crise d'angoisse._

Bien sûr, l'objet de leur panique était différent. L'un des deux ne voulait pas voir sa source d'information mourir, même s'il devait avouer qu'il s'attachait à l'anthropologue judiciaire et l'autre avait des raisons plus profondes et personnelles à son bien être.

Le seul son qu'on pouvait désormais entendre était sa respiration saccadée et ses prises d'air paniquées. Ses poignets luttaient avec la corde qui la maintenait sur la chaise, essayant en vain de se détacher.  
Rontes se plaça derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Calmez-vous Dr. Brennan, respirez à fond. »

« Ne la touche pas ! »

« Ou quoi Agent Booth ? Vous préférez qu'elle meure ? », lui cria Rontes.

Booth devait avouer que pour une fois, il avait raison. Mais de le voir si proche d'elle, le voir chuchoter à son oreille, la prendre dans ses bras, ça le rendait physiquement malade.  
Le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle sans pouvoir l'aider, sans pouvoir le faire lui-même lui donna envie de vomir. Il se sentait impuissant, vide et honteux.

« Respire Bones, tout va bien … respire ! »

* * *

Le moment où elle entendit la détente être pressée, elle ferma les yeux et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Pas pour bien longtemps, peut être une micro seconde, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il batte à toute vitesse une fois de nouveau en marche. Il allait trop vite, bien trop vite et elle ne pouvait plus suivre. Elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle eut du mal à respirer.

_Je suis morte … je suis morte et pourtant mon cœur est en train de me tuer._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et compris ce qui s'était passé. Il était vide. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait avoir.  
Elle regarda Rontes et vit ce petit sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant. Elle se rendit compte de quoi cet homme était capable. De ce qu'il pourrait leur faire endurer. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur, elle avait déjà vécu ça. C'était pour l'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir souffrir. Pendant tous ces longs mois, elle avait compris à qu'elle point elle tenait à lui. Après tout, on ne remarque à quel point on tient à quelque chose qu'une fois qu'elle n'est plus là. Le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait de nouveau la quitter fut assez que pour que son cœur continue sa course folle.

Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de son capteur et se concentrèrent sur un point invisible.

_Concentre-toi, respire … respire Bren, allez ! Ne leur montre pas … à quel point tu panique, ressaisis-toi …_

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer instinctivement d'emmener ses mains à son cœur. Les liens la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. Elle était toujours attachée à une chaise, elle allait mourir. Cette pensée l'emmena à se débattre encore plus, ce qui accéléra encore son cœur.

_Oh mon dieu … pas comme ça …_

Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne sentait que son cœur vibrer dans tout son corps et ses mains être attachées à la chaise. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Pendant une courte seconde, elle pensa à quel point elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Booth, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix résonner dans sa tête.

« Calmez-vous Dr. Brennan, respirez à fond. »

Elle entendit des cris mais n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'ils disaient.  
Elle sentit un des bras s'enrouler plus fortement autour de sa taille et une main serrer la sienne.

« Doucement, ça va aller … respirez … »

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que cet homme s'écarte, qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle se sentait étouffer. Elle se sentait faible. Elle sentait les larmes couler. Elle n'entendait plus rien mais sentait du vent dans son oreille … il continuait de lui parler.

Elle l'entendit crier, elle entendit quelqu'un courir, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, de nouveaux cris, elle n'avait plus de notion du temps. Elle voulait juste respirer … une chose banale mais qui lui semblait si dure désormais. Elle entendit la porte se rouvrir et des pas rapides s'approcher d'elle. Elle fut à moitié surprise de sentir une aiguille transpercer sa peau et tout devint noir.

* * *

« Respire Bones, tout va bien … respire ! »

Il ne pouvait plus quitter son visage des yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle comprenne qu'il ferait tout, qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait.  
Booth avait arrêté de bouger, le stress l'avait immobilisé et il se battait intérieurement avec elle.

_Allez Bones … allez !!!_

Ses yeux étaient tout aussi écarquillés que ceux de l'anthropologue et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Son regard suivait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne remarqua même pas la main de Rontes qui avait agrippé la sienne, il n'entendait plus les mots d'encouragement qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

_Non … pas comme ça !_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Rontes crier quelque chose à Clark et Luis. Il vit Luis réagir en premier et courir hors de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour et il compris alors ce que Rontes lui avait crié.

« Que quelqu'un aille me chercher un sédatif … VITE ! »

Il vit Luis s'approcher rapidement d'eux et planter l'aiguille dans le bras de l'anthropologue qui semblait à moitié consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne prit pas plus de 10 secondes pour fermer les yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'autorisa à respirer. Il vit sa tête basculer en avant et Rontes s'attarder plus que nécessaire à ses côtés. Il posa un doigt sur sa carotide, et sourit lorsqu'il senti son pouls se calmer. Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Dormez bien Dr. Brennan ».

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se releva. Il se tourna vers Booth, un sourire narquois planté sur son visage.

« Je crois que je lui ai fait peur ! »

Booth se sentait vide, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi penser. Cet enculé l'avait embrassé.

« NE. LA. TOUCHEZ. PLUS. JAMAIS. ! »

« Agent Booth, vos menaces ne me touchent pas et ne me font pas peur, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire autrement. Par contre, je ne peux que vous rappeler que c'est moi qui décide ici et que vous feriez mieux de vous soumettre à mes hommes et à moi. Vous voyez ce qui arrive quand vous ne le faites pas … J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon ! ».

Et en quelques secondes, ils étaient partis, laissant Booth dans la plus grande obscurité.

_Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici …  
_

_**Et voilà :) j'espère que vous avez aimé, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire si ce chapitre était nécessaire ou pas (je peux toujours le retirer)**_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh mon dieu ... les filles je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée pour l'attente ! Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment été occupée et mon inspiration était juste manquante mais aujourd'hui je me suis fait abordée par plein d'idées et j'espère que cette suite sera assez pour me faire pardonner !**

Tanya: Girl I'm so happy you like my fic :D I know I really should update faster and translate as fast but I just can't ... don't kill me tonight ^^ when I'll tell u I updated it in French pretty please :)  
**x3-Bones-Booth-x3 : **Un tout grand merci et toutes mes excuses pour le délai ;)  
**Sandy:** Tu es merveilleuse :) Ce commentaire me touche énormément, je suis contente que certaines personnes arrivent vraiment à rentrer dans la fic, c'est ce que j'essaye toujours de faire avec des jeux de regars et tout ca, mais ce n'est pas évident ! Merci tout plein pour ce gentil commentaire !  
**Ptitebones**: Oui je sais, c'est un affreux défaut, mais parfois l'inspiration me quitte vraiment pour longtemps et puis tout d'un coup ça revient :) comme aujourd'hui quoi ... désolée encore et j'espère que tu liras quand même le reste ;)  
**Anne:** Waw ... merci nouvelle lectrice :D c'est sûr qu'elle est plus avancée en Français qu'en Anglais, mais quand je n'ai plus d'inspiration j'update en anglais, comme ça j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose :D Ingénieux ? Un tout grand merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic ;)  
**Coco wingo**: et bien la voilà ... bonnes vacances !  
**lulu0814**: Tu es sûre qu'ils en sortiront un jour ? :D (est-ce que le doute est en train de t'envahir ? C'est le but :D). Tu sais moi non plus je ne suis pas une méchante personne d'habitude :D. Quand est-ce que le FBI arrive ? Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée :) mais tu seras la première avertie ;)  
**Brennanienne02**: Oh c'est super gentil ce que tu dis ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse dire à un auteur ... réalisme :) C'est clair que si tu m'avais dit que j'étais vraiment art nouveau ça m'aurait fait bizarre :D Bon je pars en cacaouette là désolée ! Un tout grand merci pour ton commentaire !!!  
**BonesficTV**: Heu ... toujours pas contre le temps d'attente :D ? J'espère que ce chapitre en vaudra la peine en tout cas, et merci beaucoup de ton soutient !!! Evidemment que le pistolet n'était pas chargé :) tu crois quand même pas que j'allais la tuer en si bon chemin ? :D  
**BB-Krevette**: uhhhhh ... ne me tue pas hein ! Okay, alors on va dire que j'aime faire languir les gens :D ^^ Un tout grand merci pour ton review !!! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !  
**VLOGAN**: Ohhh, mais j'ai vraiment été gâtée moi cette fois, que de bons lecteurs assidus et tout et tout ! Ca fait vraiment un plaisir fou ! Evidemment que si elle survit à une balle imaginaire elle survit à une crise de pannique :D Qui panique ici ? Bones ? T'imagine le pire truc quoi, notre Brennan qui meurt d'une crise de panique :D hihi. Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Bisous  
**aigneadh:** Right :) Well I can't promise anything yet, I mean I think I know where I'm going but actually I don't have the slightest idea. That's maybe the reason why I take so much time to update ! I hope you'll still be there girl ;) I missed you

Bon je crois que je me ratrappe bien vu la longueur du chapitre :D ne vous y habituez pas trop non plus :)

ENJOY

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Rontes soupira et rapprocha le verre de ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée de vin et redirigea son regard vers ses écrans. Il reposa ses pieds sur son bureau et se redressa dans son fauteuil.  
La cellule de M. Logan était vide, ils avaient fait le transfert ce matin même. Tout s'était bien déroulé, l'argent avait été livré à temps, et il avait été rendu à sa femme sain et sauf.

_Quel crétin … il n'aurait pas été une grande perte._

Il ne restait plus qu'une cellule occupée. Il tourna machinalement son regard vers l'écran numéro 2. Une petite chambre, deux chaises, deux personnes.

_Elle dort toujours._

Il se demanda si la dose n'avait pas été trop forte. Ils avaient du agir sur le moment et ils n'avaient pas spécialement eu le temps d'ouvrir un manuel de premier secours, de s'assurer de la bonne quantité à injecter à une personne qui faisait une crise de panique.  
L'homme était toujours en train de se débattre, espérant sans doute défaire ses liens.

_Agent Booth … vous avez travaillé suffisamment avec nous pour savoir que vous ne saurez pas vous détacher._

Rontes sourit et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été plus touché que ça par la trahison de Matt. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant de long mois, et pas un moment il ne l'avait soupçonné d'être un agent infiltré. Il aurait du le mettre au défi plus tôt, il aurait su. Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle que maintenant. Oh non … la situation ne pouvait pas être meilleure que maintenant.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée du doux liquide en regardant l'agent s'effondrer dans sa chaise. Il lui parlait, il essayait sans doute de la réveiller. Ca ne marcherait pas. Il observa l'anthropologue pendant de longues minutes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, enleva ses pieds du bureau et tourna sa chaise pour attraper un dossier qu'il avait abandonné sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et se concentra dans sa lecture.

_Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les avoir lié à ce point là ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose …_  
Quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient jouer.  
Il commença par l'agent … ex-sniper, engagé dans les marines, longs conflits, reconverti au FBI où il avait eu comme partenaire le Dr. Brennan.  
Il faillit s'endormir lorsqu'un mot lui sauta aux yeux. Il relit la phrase et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Peur irrationnelle : les clowns._

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un homme qui avait fait la guerre, tué plus de personne que le grand Rontes lui-même puisse avoir peur des clowns. Il attrapa son bic et griffonna quelques mots dans le dossier. Il entendit la relève arriver et décida qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer prendre une douche. Il s'étira, regarda sa montre, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran et se dirigea vers la sortie.

La salle était désormais vide. On ne pouvait y trouver que quelques écrans et un dossier ouvert. En jetant un petit coup d'œil dans ce dossier, on pouvait y lire :

_Spécial Agent Seeley Booth, ex-sniper, marines, agent du FBI.  
Peur irrationnelle : les clowns, le bien être du Dr. Tempérance Brennan._

* * *

Comme il l'avait parfaitement deviné, il retrouva Clark et Luis à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les deux hommes étaient en train de discuter, tirant sur une cigarette. Il se rapprocha du groupe et, remarqué, reçu deux signes de tête, en signe de salut.

« Je rentre prendre une douche, je serai sans doute de retour dans quelques heures. Je peux vous charger du bâtiment ? »

« Bien sûr chef, pas de problème. Quelque chose à faire en particulier ? »

Le sourire de Clark s'étira un peu trop au goût de Rontes. Cet homme était vraiment le mal incarné. Il n'avait aucune moralité.  
Rontes le regarda sévèrement, et le sourire de Clark retomba d'un seul coup.

« Quand la fille se réveillera, vous pourrez leur donner à manger. »  
« Bien chef. »  
« Ne les libérez en aucun cas ! Ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils en ont l'air. »  
« Et si la fille nous refait une de ses crises ? »

Rontes prit quelques instants avant de répondre, et finit par sourire, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Elle ne le fera pas … »

Il pensait désormais avoir pu cerner le personnage. Il savait qu'elle était forte. Cette crise n'avait pas été déclanchée par le coup du révolver. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre …

_Quelque chose que je découvrirai bientôt …_

Il se retourna et s'éloigna des deux hommes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta après avoir parcouru quelques mètres et retourna sur ses pas, conscient d'une dernière chose à préciser.

« Ne leur faites pas de mal … laissez les se reposer, ils en auront besoin ! »

Les trois hommes comprirent directement à qui Rontes s'adressait : Clark. Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait été nourrir Brennan, cette précision s'avérait utile.  
Cette demande déçu apparemment la personne concernée dont les yeux brillaient désormais de rage. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne lui réponde à contre coeur.

« A vos ordres … chef. », dit-il, crachant de manière ironique le dernier mot.

Satisfait, Rontes s'éloigna.

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Booth s'afférait sur ses cordes. Ses poignets brillaient désormais d'une couleur pourpre, irrités à force de s'être trop débattu. Il ne pouvait moins s'en préoccuper. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le visage de sa partenaire depuis tout ce temps. Elle dormait toujours. Booth n'avait pas arrêté de prier Dieu de les aider, de la relâcher, prier qu'ils ne se soient pas trompés dans la dose qu'ils lui avaient administrée. Il ressentait au fond de lui une pure frustration que ses prières n'aient toujours pas été exhaussées.

_Après tout … peut être qu'elle a raison. Peut être qu'IL n'existe pas._

Etonné de ses propres pensées, il se ressaisit lorsqu'il vit sa main légèrement bouger. Une pointe d'espoir le fit se re-concentrer directement sur sa tâche.

« Bones ? »

La petite lueur d'espoir s'effaça lorsque même quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait toujours aussi inerte.

_Non de Dieu, il faut absolument que je la sorte d'ici._

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que c'était. Et il n'en avait toujours rien à foutre. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, il se sentait vide, vide mais pourtant rempli de honte qui risquait de le consommer vivant s'il ne la sortait pas d'ici.  
Il continuait à s'afférer sur ses liens quand un léger soupire le sortit de ses pensées.

« Bones ? »

Il releva la tête et la vit reprendre doucement connaissance. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux à peine ouverts, elle semblait reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il la vit jouer avec ses poignets, essayant sans doute de comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas bouger librement ses mains. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit la flamme dans ses yeux s'éteindre.  
Elle avait compris.

« Bones est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça. Elle soupira profondément, dégluti, et la salle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le silence le plus absolu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et lui non plus. De toute façon, tout ce qui aurait pu être dit aurait paru futile et vain.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander si elle avait mal quelque part, si elle avait faim, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, mais il savait que ça ne rendrait les choses que pires. Il ne pouvait rien faire et elle le savait bien. C'est pourquoi il respecta son silence et il en fit autant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé lorsqu'il entendit des cris dans le couloir. Il n'arriva pas à discerner les voix ni les paroles mais su directement à qui s'adresser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Clark se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement, suivit rapidement de Luis qui semblait affolé.

« Clark, il a dit que … »  
« Ta gueule Luis ! Dans quel clan est-ce que tu te trouve ? », Répondit-il, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner. Son regard était directement fixé dans les yeux de Booth qui le soutenait avec fureur. Luis se figea à la porte d'entrée, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire tandis que Clark se rapprocha dangereusement de l'agent, un petit sourire d'énervement défigurant son visage.

« Alors comme ça tu croyais pouvoir nous avoir, Matt ? »

Le nom sortit de sa bouche accompagné d'un petit rictus. Il se posta juste en face de Booth qui restait là, immobile à le fixer.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais nous berner ? »

Brennan, témoin de la scène, se figea lorsqu'elle vit les poings de Clark se serrer dangereusement. La haine et la fureur semblaient se dégager de son corps et elle se surprit à craindre cet homme.  
Booth, de son côté, restait muet, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.  
Mais cette absence de réponse sembla énerver Clark plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu ferme ta gueule maintenant hein ? Tu fais moins le malin d'un coup ! »

N'y tenant plus, Booth répondit sur le même ton.

« C'est toi qui devrait fermer la tienne ! »

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver. Il sentit sa tête rouler vers le côté et se força à la ramener droite. A peine l'avait-il fait qu'un second poing s'abattit sur sa joue.

« Oh et en plus il se croit intelligent ! »

Booth ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers sa partenaire, essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à croiser son regard. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il pu facilement percevoir la panique qui émanait d'elle. Elle était immobile, tendue et semblait effrayée. Il lui adressa une pale réplique de son sourire charmeur mais fut stoppé net par une vive douleur dans son estomac. Son visage se crispa et il tenta tant bien que mal de masquer la douleur qui commençait à faire son chemin dans son corps. Il entendit la voix de Luis, tendue et continua à se concentrer sur ses liens.

« Clark … je ne suis pas sûr que … »

Il se tut au moment où il vit Clark se tourner vers lui et baissa la tête.

« Ferme la porte Luis ! »

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et s'exécuta. Mieux valait rester en dehors de ça.  
Clark se retourna vers l'Agent, son sourire remplacé par la haine.

« Le grand Agent Booth démasqué à cause … »

Il ne termina pas directement sa phrase, au prise avec un rire forcé qui résonna dans la pièce. Il redirigea son regard vers Booth qui, sachant comment il allait la finir, baissa la tête.

« … à cause **d'une femme** ? »

Brennan elle aussi baissa la tête, ne sachant pas très bien comment interpréter la honte et la culpabilité qui faisaient leur chemin dans son cœur.

Il ponctua sa phrase en se retournant et en la pointant du doigt. Booth releva rapidement la tête, sentant la fureur monter en lui.

« Ne la regarde pas ! »

Clark baissa son bras et s'accroupit en face de Booth, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Agent.

« Ou quoi ? »

Il lui sourit cruellement et lui tapota la joue avant de se relever. Brennan elle aussi releva la tête, comprenant que la situation s'aggravait de seconde en seconde. Elle dégluti et essaya de disparaître dans son siège quand elle vit Clark se rapprocher d'elle.

« Dr. Brennan, quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Elle continua de fixer le sol et serra la mâchoire, essayant désespérément de se retenir de lui faire comprendre que le plaisir n'était absolument pas partagé.

« Comment va votre épaule ? »

Elle releva la tête violemment, et n'y tenant plus elle lui répondit.

« Comment va votre entrejambe ? »

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir sa mâchoire en feu et regretta de ne pas avoir les mains libres pour lui rendre le geste. Sa tête ayant violemment tourné vers la gauche, elle croisa les yeux de Booth qui semblaient lui supplier de se taire. Leur discussion silencieuse fut coupée lorsque Clark lui attrapa la mâchoire pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Oh, merci de remettre la conversation sur le tapis. Justement si je me rappelle bien, nous avons toujours un œuf à peler. »

Elle le regarda avec mépris et força ses yeux à ne pas s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle le vit allumer le teaser qu'il avait à la ceinture.

« Clark, je te jure que si tu ose la … »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers l'Agent, lâcha le visage de l'anthropologue, souri et lui enfonça le teaser dans le ventre.

Elle ne cria pas, ce qui fut sans doute la chose dont elle fut le plus fière. Elle sera les dents, grogna et sella les yeux le plus fort possible. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Lorsque l'électricité stoppa sa course, elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendait Booth crier mais une nouvelle fois ne fut pas assez concentrée pour discerner ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle n'eut cependant pas énormément de doute quant au message.

Clark jeta l'objet par terre et frappa de manière enfantine les joues de l'anthropologue.

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant, on vient à peine de commencer ! »

Elle sentit la pression sur ses poignets et chevilles diminuer et devina qu'il venait de la libérer.  
C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle savait qu'elle devait prendre l'opportunité mais son corps semblait jouer contre elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la relevait, elle essaya vainement de lui asséner un coup de poing. Où, elle ne savait pas très bien, sa vision lui jouait déjà des tours.  
Il attrapa facilement son poignet et avec une main, il les coinça tous les deux derrière son dos.

« Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Sentant ses jambes fléchir et son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle n'exécuta pas sa demande. Il agrippa son menton avec son autre main, obligeant ainsi ses yeux à rencontrer les siens. Son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles et elle essaya faiblement d'échapper à son étreinte. Elle le vit sourire, même si elle ne pu en être sûre et elle ne pu résister à lui cracher au visage.

Au moins son sourire s'effaça. Cependant il fut rapidement remplacé par la colère. Il lâcha ses poignets et elle se retrouva par terre après un nouveau coup de poing. Elle se demanda si son os zygomaticus supporterait les assauts répétés mais sa réflexion ne se prolongea pas. Elle se trouvait déjà debout et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le mur se rapprocher.  
Elle s'entendit gémir et se laissa glisser lentement par terre. En position assise, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de distinguer les cris de Booth mais se trouva dans une incapacité totale de comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait.

« C'est ce qu'on essayait de te dire l'autre jour Seeley … un peu de fermeté et elles se trouvent toutes à tes pieds ! »

Booth avertit son regard d'elle pour le reposer sur Clark. La rage bouillonnait en lui et sa voix devenait rocailleuse à force de crier. Une larme de rage coula le long de sa joue.

« Retiens bien ça parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Un jour, tu regretteras de l'avoir touchée, et je te jure que ce jour là, tu auras beau me supplier, pleurer, te mettre à genoux, tu comprendras ce que je t'aurai dit aujourd'hui. »

Clark lui sourit et sur le même ton dangereux lui répondit :

« Espérons juste que tu vivras jusqu'à ce jour là alors … ».

Booth le vit se retourner vers Brennan et l'attraper pour la rejeter par terre. Elle n'était pas morte, il en était sur, mais elle n'était pas loin de s'évanouir. Il ferait tout regretter à cet enculé, il se le promettait. Personne … non **PERSONNE** ne faisait du mal à sa Bones sans en payer les conséquences.

Il était incapable de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il la vit se rouler en boule et encore moins lorsqu'il vit son pied atterrir de manière répétée dans son ventre. Il vit son visage se déformer par la douleur mais ne vit jamais une seule larme couler. Les siennes, par contre, il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Il eut l'impression de se trouver dans une bulle, une bulle où aucun son ne lui parvenaient à part ceux qui sortaient de sa bouche, une bulle où aucune image ne se jouaient devant lui à part son image à elle, ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux fermés, son sang coulant le long de ses lèvres, les bleus apparaissant sur son corps, une bulle dans laquelle aucun sentiment ne se trouvait excepté la haine, la peur, la douleur et la vengeance.

Il était tellement concentré sur elle qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas, qu'il ne vit pas Clark être violemment plaqué contre le mur et qu'il ne tourna pas son visage d'elle lorsqu'il l'entendit être roué de coup.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau petit cliffhanger (pas trop méchant je pense) ...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**


End file.
